Beautiful Stranger
by Vanessa Wolf
Summary: When Edward and Bella finally leave for college he meets another vampire who says she can help him with his concern of "safe sex" with his breakable girlfriend.
1. The Mighty Ducks

**Bella's POV**

The Volvo was packed with suitcases, bed linen and a cooler for me with drinks and snacks. Today was finally here, the road trip to college. We weren't going as far as previously thought. Dartmouth was out, I wanted to stay closer to home, to Charlie. We decided on the University of Oregon in Eugene, Oregon in the Willamette valley. Once we hit Interstate 5 it would only take 5 hours, well if we drove the speed limit, which I'm sure we wouldn't, so make that about 3 hours.

Edward had rented a Victorian bungalow a block off of campus. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a large wrap around porch and sounded heavenly. I knew exactly what I would be doing for the next four years, and I couldn't wait for it to start. I'd decided to remain human for at least some of the college experience and see how it went. Edward was ecstatic, hoping he could make it stretch the entire four years. I agreed to wait for "the change" if he could loosen up a bit on the intimacy issue. Since I was now 18, Charlie couldn't really pass judgment about our being roommates, but I'm sure the number of bedrooms helped some.

Edward was the last Cullen to leave Forks. The others had moved on almost a week ago. Carlisle and Esme were the first. The doctor accepted a position at a hospital in Montana and both he and his wife were looking forward to the assortment of wildlife to be had there. Emmett and Rosalie did go to Dartmouth, but Alice and Jasper decided to travel.

There was only Charlie to say goodbye to.

I helped to "close up" the Cullen house. We placed dust cloths across all the upholstered furniture, made sure everything was turned off and locked up and drove to Charlie's.

He was waiting for us standing in the front door. He filled the frame, and looked so sad I almost started tearing up. It was quick and almost painless. I gave him a hug, he made me promise to phone, he even shook Edward's hand and we drove off. I turned in my seat to wave, and he stayed put, waving back until he was out of view.

Once we hit the freeway, I started to lighten up. I was again looking forward instead of back. I smiled at Edward letting him know I was over my doldrums. "You realize you're going to be a duck, don't you?" I kidded with him.

"If we stop in Corvallis, we could be beavers….Oregon State." He cringed. "Would you like something to drink?"

I shook my head. We were on a sparse track of the interstate. There was nothing to be seen but a large white house in the distance and a Christmas tree farm. The car pulled over to the side of the road, gravel crunching under the tires. "I need a break." I heard him say. Yeah, right. He was around to my door before I knew he was there. We went to the back of the car and opened up the cooler. Water bottle in my hand we started walking aimlessly out to the trees. The bottle was cold from the ice in the cooler, but Edward's hand in mine was just as cold.

I was gazing at the white house imagining the family inside when Edward asked, "Are you alright? You seem distant."

"I'm fine, really. I was just thinking what it would be like to raise Christmas Trees. I mean, you plant the tree, it takes maybe a few years to grow and then you work for maybe two weeks selling them and start over again." I shrugged.

He laughed. "And here I thought you were upset about leaving Forks." He looked around us. "I'm sure they must have to sculpt each tree to make them look right for the holidays." I was still interested in the farmhouse.

"Can you tell who lives there? From this distance, what they're like?" I asked.

"Oh no, Bella." He put his hands up. "New rule, we do not become involved in the lives of strangers anymore." He took my arm and started leading us back to the car. "Rest period over."

A few hours later we drove into Eugene. It was much bigger than Forks, but still a small town. The college buildings were beautiful, literally ivy covered. When we pulled up beside our new cottage I was speechless. This is going to be like a fairy tale. A cute little house, school, Edward, my own kitchen, books, Edward, hard wood floors, tree lined streets, Edward…

**Edward's POV**

Perhaps it was too much, but I couldn't help myself. The drive was over and we were finally here in front of our house…I like that, our house. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold and inside. I had no idea it would make her cry. She insisted she was just happy. Why do girls say that, it's completely illogical?

I'd found the bungalow on the internet, but it was just as promised, furnished with a double bed and highboy in each bedroom, a small table with 4 ladder back chairs in the kitchen nook, and a small couch and matching club chair in the living room. The basics, we'd shop for the rest. I was actually looking forward to it.

I carried in our suitcases full of clothing and put them in the bedrooms while Bella brought in pillows and linen for the beds. We walked from room to room looking it over and she just kept sniveling. I must have said something, done something. Maybe she was missing her father. I had my arm around her, squeezed a bit and suggested we go out and get a few things while the shops were still open. Shopping always made Alice happier.

We drove to one of those stores that has everything, groceries, sundries, clothing, tires for your car, everything. This one was called Fred Meyer. I'd never heard of Mr. Meyer, but he seemed to have quite the store. I'm very unused to shopping, Alice usually buys everything we need, or I go online and order it.

I don't think I'd been inside a store like this for at least 30 years. They hadn't changed much. The doors opened automatically and I pulled Bella through before they could shut again. She looked at me oddly, but that was nothing compared to her laughter when I procured us a shopping cart. The picture of me pushing a cart was too much for her. I had to stop and wait for the feeling to subside. When she had herself under control we went into the house wares aisle.

Looking about I spotted something that appealed to me, it wasn't Dresden, but it would do. I held up a cobalt blue plate and asked her opinion. "How about this one?" She shook her head and explained that food didn't look appetizing on colors like blue or green. She chose a simple pale yellow plate. "The color of good butter." I said. I got the look again. "It's something my mother would say, back when butter came in a wooden box."

Next we placed a set of silverware in the cart. We were getting a set of 4 of everything. Bella said we didn't need any more than that and I had to see her point. We went a few aisles down and she chose bath mats, a shower curtain, a few pots and pans, and a toaster.

We had a pretty good haul and I suggested we purchase these items, put them into the car and come back for the groceries.

We reentered and went to the grocery section of the store. Bella chose to carry a hand held basked this time and we searched up and down the aisles for what she referred to as staples. I took the basket from her as she places the items inside; Peanut butter, disgusting, strawberry jam, white squishy bread with absolutely no nutritional value whatsoever, pop tarts that looked like pieces of card board, milk, cans of soup…don't get me started, chips ahoy cookies…"ahoy?", I should get her a cook book.

In the dairy aisle an odd thing happened. I sensed one of my own kind nearby, but when we turned the corner there was nothing and the feeling subsided. I didn't say anything to Bella, as she was having such a good time on our simple errand. The check out lane was short and I paid close attention to our surroundings just in case.

A red headed boy was bagging our groceries and kept making eyes at Bella. He told her he was a student at the University and maybe they'd have a class together. What a nerve he had! I reached over Bella's shoulder to hand the cashier my charge card and glared at the adolescent imp. He didn't offer to carry the bags out for us, which I believe is policy.

The back of the car was fairly full with our purchases and we drove back to our house. Most of the items went straight into the kitchen. Bella was positively glowing while putting the things away just where she wanted them. Four glasses near the sink, silverware in the drawer below that, dry goods in the pantry, milk in the fridge, I grinned at the thought of her in an apron.

I walked to the one bathroom and placed 4 towels on the counter so she could decide where they should go. I struggled a bit with the suitcases. They weren't heavy, hardly, what I mean is I put hers in her room and I put my own things in the other. Bella was sure to make friends at school, and when they came over to visit or to study I didn't want anyone to see my things in her room. I know old fashioned, deal with it.

As I was leaving the room, Bella came bouncing around the corner. In the split second I had before her arms went around my neck, I noticed a spoon in her hand. She pulled me down as she went up on the tips of her toes and put her lips to mine. The girl is so soft….everywhere, and smells so sweet. Then my sweet got forceful, held me in a tighter grip and pushed her tongue into my mouth. Strawberries.

I stood up straight thinking this would end the kiss, but her grasp held and her feet came off of the floor. She then inhaled and took my breath away.

"That is very much against the rules." I scolded. "Need I put all of this in writing and make you sign it?" She pouted. She's been doing that a lot lately…okay, because she knows it works. "I can't have you close to my teeth and that's the simple truth, would you like me to rip open a can of soup to prove my point?" She laughed. Anyone else would run screaming and she laughs. I'm used to it though. I hate it when I have to pull away from her because she gets the wrong idea.

I dropped her onto the tiny couch. It's not so small that it's a loveseat, but certainly not a full sized couch. She was flat on her back, but had to bend her knees some to fit. I hovered above her, my body to the side of the couch and held her shoulders down. I gave her that lazy look that makes her breathing increase and her heart beat faster, she's so enticing. "Why must you be so exquisite that I have to beat bag boys off of you with a stick?" She was squirming playfully, but became very still as I gently pulled her knees apart and climbed onto the couch over her.

I tried to keep my hand from shaking and brushed her bottom lip with the tips of my fingers. "Open, love." That didn't sound like me. She licked her lips and opened for me. I tilted my head to one side and tasted her meticulously. She had her hands clenched tightly in my shirt, but behaved. After a bit I figured I'd better let her come up for air and I rested my forehead against hers. "Definitely strawberries." I panted and smiled down at her.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, "Would you like to go for a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Hmmm, no thank you, but would you mind if I just…" I held her securely around her back and twisted us both so I was lying on my back and Bella was atop me. This was new, and something I'd thought about many times. I loved the feel of her little frame pressed on me. The couch was even shorter for me, one of my feet against the arm rest and the other setting on the floor. Bella started shifting to get more comfortable, I thought…I should know better by now. I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

**Bella's POV**

Until that "what is appropriate and what is not appropriate" list was written down and the ink was dry I was going to take what I could get. He is so beautiful, and if this isn't an opportunity screaming at me I don't know what is.

I squished one of my knees between the back of the couch and Edward, the other rested against his other side as I started grinding into him. He's always talking about instincts, well these were mine. I'll apologize later, this feels so right. He squinched up his eyes and put his head back for a moment. I'd obviously caught him off guard. Any minute now I'd get the red flag.


	2. Stranger Than Fiction

**Edward's POV**

To think I'd started this to show Bella I wanted her, and for the hundredth time I had to push her away. Why must she always test our boundaries? I sat us up too quickly, putting her at arms length. The changing emotions on her face flashed by one by one. First there was surprise, then embarrassment, and lastly annoyance.

She shook off my hold, stood and walked towards the front door grabbing her back pack as she went. "I'm going out." She huffed.

"Please, love, where are you going?" I didn't like this. Our little intimacy problem had never made her this upset before.

"I'm just going to the library. I've got some work I can do there." Her hand was on the doorknob and she was looking at her shoes. "Just give me some time alone. Don't follow me, please. I have my phone." She yanked the door open, and was gone. I would've been out and after her in an instant except she had asked me not to do just that.

I paced about the house. This place must be less than a thousand square feet. How long should I allow before I could follow her? If I get a piano where on earth will it fit in this tiny house? What is that smell? I'd been so preoccupied I hadn't noticed it. How long had it been there? I followed the scent outside. It was coming from the little home right next door.

It was dark by now and I crept unnoticed between the houses. I opened the back screen door to the blue house next door silently and stepped inside. This was it, the scent was strong here. The bedroom door to the left opened up and she came through, closing it behind her and standing directly in front of it. One vampire, a girl, she was petite with long brown locks almost to her waist, but more importantly, golden eyes. "What do you want?" She insisted.

She wore a little scrap of black lace that didn't seem to cover anything important, but I couldn't look away concerned she might attack. "Who are you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're in my house buddy, who the hell are YOU?!"

She did have attack strategies running through her mind, but only in self defense in case I was to make a move. "Of course, please forgive me. When I sensed one of our kind in the vicinity, I had to investigate." I took off my jacket and held it out to her. She waved it away looking into my eyes. She was just as relieved at their color as I had been. All the same, there was a human behind that bedroom door. The heartbeat was unmistakable.

"The human in the other room…." I started.

"That's none of your concern." She said evenly when the door behind her opened and a man stepped out, his shirt open and carrying his shoes. He took one look at the two of us and assumed he was in the wrong place. "Uuuhh, thanks for the information there, Sarah, I'll see you later, okay?" And all but ran from the room and out the door.

We both stared after him and then at each other. "Well that's just great. Do you know how much time it took to up his ego to even come over here?" She glared at me and then turned to fetch a robe from her room. I started to apologize again upon her return, but she cut me short. "Oh, never mind." And she plopped down onto the couch.

"Sarah, I'm Edward, your next door neighbor." I told her feeling horrible for breaking in on her. I didn't feel right asking for her hand as she was in such a state of undress, so I gave her a little bow.

She was tying the sash to her modest silk robe when she looked up at me and started laughing. "Oh crap, 1800's right? This is really going to cramp my style." She noticed my discomfort and said, "No, its okay. I'm in for a boring weekend though. Poor Jonathan."

"The human male?" I asked interested.

She nodded coyly, "See, I prefer human guys, no offense Ed."

"I understand, it's just…..how…" I stuttered.

"What?" She was intrigued now.

"You don't….kill them?" I said under my breath.

She smiled, "I don't even bruise them darling. Trust me; they leave here feeling much better than when they arrived. It's just a preference of mine; I guess I'm a bit odd."

I don't know what made me say it, some glint of hope perhaps. This girl had the answers I was looking for. "Not nearly as odd as you may think." She lifted her eyebrows at me. "Sarah, I have a girlfriend, and….she's human. We've come to a bit of an impasse where our….relationship is concerned. I fear for her safety….all the time….all the time." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why was I opening up to this complete stranger?

"I see…" she whispered. Could it be that she really did? "Well don't fret sugar, that's easy." I must've looked like a teen aged Arthur staring in awe at Merlin. "Where is she now?"

I groaned, remembering this evening's events. "She left the house. She's totally infuriated with me again. I have to keep holding her back for her own wellbeing and she takes it all wrong. She actually thinks I don't want her, I'm sending the most awful mixed messages." I hope my voice wasn't shaking.

Sarah shook her head. "Sounds to me like you're making things much too difficult. Why if you simply want to show her how much you crave her body I can tell you how to do that without even touching her." She rose and went to the kitchen table. Sorting through a stack of magazines she chose one and came back over to the couch where I had perched. She handed it to me. "Leaf through that, honey and stop when you come to something you like."

Victoria's Secret?

It would have to be Victoria. "What is this some Playboy Bunny booklet?" I was looking at approximately 5 scantily dressed women on each page. She snorted, "That's so 1960's of you darling."

"What do you expect me to do? Leave this laying casually about the house so my girlfriend can find it? This is not the impression I'm trying to give."

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "This will help her to understand that you're a man with normal desires, that SHE is desirable." Sarah was getting impatient with me and started waving her arms about attempting to drive her point across. "Humans see us differently, impossibly beautiful, I know, because I use it to my advantage, but it can make them feel inadequate."

I kept scanning through the catalog, what Sarah said made sense, then I found it. Ninety-nine percent of the frocks in the book were short, obscene and call-girl esque, but on page 55 I found something quite alluring….tempting. Sarah noticed.

"Mmmm, let's take a look…" She turned the book in her direction. "I can see you have expensive tastes. I didn't realize they made negligees that costly, $300?" I was about to object when she intervened. "Now here's what you do." She plopped down on the couch next to me. "Pay attention. We order this right now and you have it delivered overnight. Whatever you do, make sure that your lady friend answers the door when the FedEx guy shows up."

She ran over to the door and mocked getting a surprise package. "Oh, whatever could it be?" She set her chin on her index finger with a silly expression of wonder on her face. "Victoria's Secret? But Edward's name is on the package." She motioned to me, "You should be conveniently missing in action. When she opens the package….and she will….she'll see this gown and know that you bought it with her wearing it just for you in mind. She'll feel desirable and very, very wanted. There will be no doubt in her mind what you want, sugar."

I sat gaping. It couldn't be that easy. "You've got to be joking. Bella would never buy something like that. She wears sweats and tee shirts to bed."

"Helllloooo, have you been listening to me? Women do not buy these pretties for themselves." She sat down next to me and patted my hand as if breaking some big news for the first time. "Their men do, and they do not get slept in." I looked at the photograph and then at Sarah skeptically. "Just try it." She said and handed me her phone. Bella hates gifts, this is a mistake. I took the phone anyway and made the call.

**Bella's POV**

There weren't many patrons at the library. I hadn't even started classes yet, so I had no real homework to do. I looked about in the fiction stacks for something to cool me off. I hated feeling this way, but it would subside. Edward got me so worked up, but I couldn't explain that to him. Ladies just don't have those sorts of urges, yeah right. If I don't scratch this itch soon I'm going to scream!

I skipped the romances and went for an action adventure. I pulled a Lee Child off the shelf, he's always entertaining. On second thought, maybe not, his character Jack Reacher can get a bit hot and heavy. I put it back in its place on the shelf, but my hand kept hold of it. I could just skip over the sex bits when they came up, god, I'm so depraved.

The lights blinked to signal the library was about to close. I didn't realize I'd been reading so long. Edward would be so worried; it's his natural state after all. I got my pack and started back home.

When I arrived at our cottage my hand hesitated on the door handle. I still needed some alone time and there was a vampire inside that never turned off. I walked inside and there was Edward, standing in the center of the living room staring at me. He probably heard me coming a block away, shit, that means he also knows how I just wavered at coming inside.

"Sorry I was so long." I dropped my backpack near the door and took off my jacket hanging it on the hook on the wall. He was already at my side. I put my hands out onto his chest to hold him away. I had just desensitized myself and didn't want to go through this again. "I'm tired Edward, I'm just going to take a shower and go straight to bed. Goodnight." I edged around him and hid in the bathroom turning on the water for the shower.

It was only a couple of steps from the bathroom to my bedroom but my boyfriend put himself in my direct path. "May I get you something, love?" He asked me with those puppy dog eyes on full blast.

"No." I answered curtly and went around him to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I disappoint you Bella, but we must be cautious." He was just outside my doorway. I so didn't want to hash this over again.

"I really am exhausted." In more ways than one. "I'll see you in the morning." I closed my door on him jumped in bed and curled into a ball. He just can't comprehend how I feel around him; he doesn't suffer these severely intense emotions and needs as I do. My eyes closed and I gave myself up to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I heard her step and her heartbeat and finally her presence was at our door. The seconds ticked by and she faltered. Was she undecided? Did she not wish to be with me? I stood in the center of the room staring at the door, willing it to open. She finally entered depositing her things at the door. She had not forgiven me, instead made an excuse to leave the room. When she left the bathroom at last, I could feel the aggravation come off of her in waves. She avoided me and then outright dismissed me at her bedroom door. I was devastated. This ludicrous inspiration of Sarah's had better work or I was lost.


	3. Beetlejuice

**Edward's POV**

The next day I made myself scarce, leaving our house before Bella woke. I went about 50 miles distance to hunt in a nearby forest in the Willamette Valley, small game. Once I was tired of the chase I set myself down and phoned Carlisle.

He answered on the second ring. I needed to alert him of the vampire I had met. He kept a kind of register of his own making. These details had come in useful in the past. I described her to him, about 5 feet, long brown hair, about 20 discernable years of age, etc. He chuckled and said I sounded as if I were describing Bella. I hadn't thought about that before, but he was right. He suggested I learn more about her and I promised him updates as I got them.

I was nervous about the outcome of Sarah's plan. I stopped by her house before returning home to discuss it with her. She pulled me inside forcefully. "You can't let her see you come in here, you'll ruin everything!" She reprimanded. Brilliant, another woman upset with me.

I started pacing in front of her coffee table as she set herself into a chair. "What if this whole thing backfires? Perhaps the gown will only put….the act… foremost in her mind and I won't be able to…..we'll be back where we started." I put my head in my hands.

"It's up to you to make her understand why this gift is NOT for her… but for you. Remember, this is only step one, and step one makes her realize you want her as much as she wants you. Oh, I just realized we should've ordered heels to match. Double damn!" She looked completely anxious that her preparation was not perfect.

"No." I shook my head. "No heels, I have my preferences as well. I like my Bella barefoot."

"That's more like it tiger, now let HER know these things. Sometimes a girl can't or won't believe the words, but if she finds little clues for herself, then it's more real to her." She winked at me. I heard a truck pull up outside and we both went to the window. The FedEx guy jumped down from his truck with a pink box. Here we go.

**Bella's POV**

We'd made purchases online before, but this was poles apart. The very pink box sat alone on the kitchen table as I stared at it from a distance, like it was going to explode. Edward ordered something from Victoria's Secret? Let's be realistic about this, it couldn't be for anyone but me, right? You don't order stuff from there with your mom or sisters in mind. I swallowed hard, what would he buy? What would he like? I really had no idea. There could be a teddy in there…no way, not Edward.

Well, if it's mine, I should open it. I couldn't take the suspense anymore and I ripped open the package. Oh my goodness, it was beautiful, but sexy. The invoice called it a Velvet Bow Gown. It was floor length, but sheer. It was black with a plunging neckline and back and little velvet bows adorning it. The packaging was tossed aside, forgotten and I took my prize to my bedroom to try it on.

I felt elegant, dramatic, I felt like I'd walked out of a classic Hollywood movie. I should have a long cigarette holder. I twirled around a couple of times feeling much too full of myself when I heard Edward return.

**Edward's POV**

I saw the box had been opened and I have to admit I was astonished. I didn't think she'd touch it with a 10 foot pole. Then she walked slowly out of the bedroom and again she took my breath away. The gown highlighted her beauty. Her skin was creamy white against the black lace and there were parts of her I'd never seen until now. I could tell instantly the change in her. She walked taller, more confident in herself and she grinned at me through her eyelashes. I'm so doomed.

"Why?" She asked sounding stunned. "I mean…why?"

I was speechless and began to circle her where she stood. I allowed my greedy eyes their fill, of everything. I was being horribly vulgar but put it out of my head. "I needed you to understand. It was imperative that you be aware of how I see you." I took her a bit too roughly by the arm and led her into the bedroom.

When she was situated in front of the full length mirror attached to the closet door I attempted to explain. I stood behind her so all we could see was my alluring Bella, all of her right down to her little pink toes. I am going straight to hell.

"Look at yourself" I ordered. I held her in place by her white shoulders and breathed her in. "I see you like this ….always. When you're waking up, when you eat your cereal, when you study, always." My hands slipped from her shoulders to her slight waist. I ran my gluttonous hands over her curves and her breath hitched. "I tell you you're beautiful, but you don't believe. See it now, and see what I see everyday."

A tear escaped her and I wiped it away. "Don't worry, they're happy ones again." She insisted. "Oh Edward, I'll try and accept it as true." She shook her head in amazement, "Who is that gorgeous girl?" I practically heard the bells go off. Finally, she got it!

"That girl?" I said teasingly at the mirror, resting my chin on her right shoulder, "That's my personal pin up; she makes me hungry just looking at her." I'd been inspired. In a flash I had the digital camera and held it before her. "Will you allow me to photograph you?"

Bella was dumbfounded at my brashness, but I was successfully getting the point across tenfold. "What if someone saw it? I'd be mortified." She had her hands covering her face in humiliation. I couldn't allow that.

"I vow no one will ever view it but me, love." She thought about it a moment. "Where do you want me?" A loaded question if I ever heard one.

"Oh, I don't know, by the fireplace, flourishing on the couch, stretched out on the hood of my car…" That got her. She turned bright red, but she finally understood her power over me.

Success was mine. Bella finally put two and two together and had it. We talked until late into the night until she was too tired to go on and I tucked her into bed lying beside her and waited for sleep to take her.

She had never believed that I could lose control with her. She didn't think her power over me was that all consuming. I could tell she was elated to finally understand that I yearned for her as much as she did for me, but she was also saddened by the new realization of my justified fear of our closeness. I promised we would work on it. We'd find a way.

In the morning when she prepared to leave for school I noticed a distinct change in her. She covered herself thoroughly before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. In half an hour, after a chaste kiss on my cheek she was gone. Be careful what you wish for, it may come true.

Upon waking she would always have a sexy grin for me and stretch in a satisfied feline sort of way. I adored her stretching. Her clothing would shift and creamy skin would reveal itself innocently. I enjoyed these moments intensely, and now she was resolved to being vigilant for my benefit. This will not do. I need step two and I need it now. I went next door to confer with Sarah. She opened her door to me wearing an apron. The domesticity of it all made me laugh.

I stood in her kitchen watching her prepare the strangest concoction, my personal concerns almost forgotten. She was organizing her food supply for the week. She confided in me the fact that she disliked any sort of hunting. She hated the outdoors, she abhorred the kill and she detested the act of sucking the blood from her prey. She was in quite a difficult situation herself and I told her as much. She disagreed, everyone seems to these days.

There were many small foil lined "boxes", in lack of a better word, lined up on the kitchen counter. She refused to disclose her supplier, as what she was doing she considered highly illegal. Some of the blood she was functioning on was human, though most not. Human blood was dear, and it was with that supply she was working on. "I'm spiking it, Sugar." She explained and giggled, continuing her project at hand. "Would you care to try some? I have enough this week, I got a cost of living raise."

What?

"A raise? You mean you work for a paycheck?" I asked amazed. I never knew one of our kind to toil at employment, well for Carlisle it was a preference, but for Sarah it was out of necessity. I discovered she needed the money. She had been changed at the age of 20, an only child of a poor Atlanta family during the civil war. Now there was a coincidence. Her attacker was interrupted and she was left to suffer through the change alone and undirected. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I truly am." I said with feeling.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It was a long time ago. I live here in student housing because rent is cheap. I can blend in here since I look the right age." The sympathy I felt for her must have shown in my face because she said, "I'm here and alone by choice. I don't get along with any other vampires I've met, well, besides you, you're different. I can't afford cable, but I do have peace of mind. I just can't kill….I've tried…in the beginning." She placed all the boxes in her refrigerator. "I'd find my victims in the slums, and they were always drunk. The more intoxicated the better. The alcohol mixes into the bloodstream, you know. I'd get so buzzed, so now I make my own brew."

She was finished with her chore and we moved into the living room. I started noticing for the first time of the sparseness of the room. She had few possessions and fewer luxuries. "So how did step one pan out sugar?" She asked excitedly.

We both relaxed on her couch.

"Very well, it happened just as you said it would. You're very intuitive." I added. She was exceedingly pleased with our victory. "I'm anxious to start step two. I don't want Bella coming home and looking at me with pity in her eyes."

"You're ready to move on to the physical darling?" I nodded nervously. "Okay, so how far have you two gone already, I mean, I assume you've kissed her."

I started fidgeting in my seat. "Well, yes." I left it at that.

"You don't have to look so guilty. Tell me, what base are we on here?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" I was lost.

Raising her eyebrows she tried to be more precise. "First base, second base?"

Yep, completely lost. "Baseball terminology?"

"Okay, let's start over. Describe the way you kiss her. How do you go about it?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Um, I just…you know…"

"Use your words, Edward." But I couldn't speak the words. This was private, I had no right. My squirming got worse and I couldn't help but glancing behind us to make sure we were alone.

"The sex police are not going to break down the door. Mouth closed or open, tongue or no tongue?" She paused waiting for my answer. "Look, if you can't tell me would you rather just show me?"

"I….couldn't." I said, clearly shocked at her suggestion.

"Honestly sugar, I'm only trying to help. I'm not even attracted to you, no offense." And she meant it; I could read her mind after all. I wasn't used to this reaction. "You're not my type…besides preferring humans; I like the shy sort of bookish kind of guy. The one no one notices. He doesn't have an up to date haircut or even a cellular phone."

"I must admit I don't know if I can say these things to you."

She took my hand and pulled us both up to a standing position in front of the couch. "Lets just give it a go and if it's impossible, then maybe you could try writing it down. We can dig up a thesaurus around here somewhere." She snorted.

I sighed and appreciated what she was trying to do for me. "You're right, this is ridiculous. As usual I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill."

Sarah stood directly in front of me. "Alright, what does she usually do? Oh, should I be taller?"

I'd forgotten she'd never seen Bella before.

"No, you're about the same height. And she uh, puts her arms around my neck." Sarah stepped forward putting her arms about my neck and clasping her fingers together. "She…leans against me." I added.

"That must be difficult for you." She leaned into me and I balanced for us both.

"Extremely….sometimes she strokes my hair."

Sarah's eyes were piercing into me, but her resolve didn't change, she was only doing this for my benefit. It seemed more to me, but possibly that's just a typical male reaction.

"Alright, I've got the picture. Like this?" She entwined her fingers in the hair behind my ears.

"That's…similar. Sarah?"

"Yes?" She whispered. It was very quiet in here.

"Now?" I asked for her permission.

"Go ahead Sugar." She nodded and winked at me.


	4. Days of Wine and Roses

**Edward's POV**

"Now?" I asked for her permission.

"Go ahead Sugar." She nodded and winked at me.

I lowered my face to hers. I told myself this is what it will be like once my Bella has been changed. My mind went on a small vacation as I fought with my conscience. My imagination, working overtime, created a pair of advisors against my will.

One was hovering to my right about 5 inches tall with unkempt blonde hair and a grey military uniform. He was preoccupied shining his halo on his sleeve. To my left a stockier imp with black, curly hair and a shit eating grin on his face. He was giving me a thumbs up.

From my right came, "You really shouldn't….very baaad…very baaad."

From my left I could hear, "Hell YES he should, do you want to hurt the girl's feelings?!"

This wasn't going to be very instructive if I didn't do it exactly right. I closed my eyes willing my consultants to disappear. Perhaps if I simply pretend that it's Bella standing before me. It helped closing my eyes, turning off my sense of sight, but I was unable to fool myself.

Oh, the hell with it.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and pressed my lips lightly to hers. Sarah's fragrance was flowery like honeysuckle but she lacked the all consuming warmth and electricity I had learned to crave. The kiss was gentle and brief and totally foreign.

I released her and took a step back with questions brimming from my eyes. She paused for a moment and looked at me confused. "Huh, she stays around for that?"

My pride fell and I felt the need to enlighten. "That's how it begins, but it doesn't stay that way!"

"Right." She deadpanned. She doubted me.

"Seriously. This is where our problem comes in. She attempts to…to enter…to put…" I stuttered.

Sarah waved her arms up and down, "Oh for crying out loud, it's called French kissing!"

"I know what it's called!" This is exasperating.

"Just because it's necessary for her to keep away from your teeth doesn't mean you can't get inside her mouth for a little exploration." She whispered.

"Well, I've tried…" I started to say when a determined look crossed her face and she suddenly grabbed my shirt front with both hands forcing me to her and attacking my mouth. She sucked my top lip into her mouth and then pushed her tongue inside and began running it behind my teeth. I broke us apart violently when I abruptly realized I didn't have to be careful with her. I was trembling and breathing embarrassingly heavily.

Concerned at the sight of me she asked, "Why are you so worked up sugar? You sound like you've just run to Seattle and back." Comprehension flashed in her eyes. "You have got to be kidding!" She pointed a finger at me with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, her eyes wide in astonishment. She paced to the left once and then to the right thinking, then stopped looking straight at me. "Sweetie, you're not… a virgin…are you?"

She made it sound like she'd inquired if I was a brontosaurus, or a dodo bird or some other creature of extinction that hadn't been seen for millions of years. What was the world coming to?

"I really don't see what that has to do with it!" I said flabbergasted.

"Oh Sugar, it's alright." She removed her apron, stepped up to me and patted my chest with her hand, meaning to sooth. "I didn't mean it like that, but I could've used full disclosure." She caught my eyes with her own which wasn't easy since I was attempting to look anywhere but at her. "It really does make a difference."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go any further with this, and as if she could read my mind she asked, "Is there anything else I should know before we continue?"

My embarrassment was turning into frustration. "I'm afraid it's hopeless, Sarah, because Bella's a virgin as well. What do you think of that? A couple of babes in arms!"

"But that's wonderful, don't you see..?"

I cut her off mid sentence, I was on a roll. "All she has to do is look at me a certain way and venom pools in my mouth!" I spat out. "What would happen if she ingested a single drop? I don't want her to know about it because it seems perverted to me." I felt deflated, sat down on the couch holding my head in my hands. I should be ashamed raising my voice at her like that. "Do you know what I do to hide it from her? I swallow it. It burns like hell; I'm probably giving myself an ulcer."

Sarah looked thoughtful at the mess that was me in front of her. She went to the kitchen to fetch a chair from the table. She dragged one behind her and positioned it on the opposite side of the coffee table from me. She sat down and sighed.

Silence

"The venom?" She questioned, "It's not always present?"

"No, but I never know when it's going to happen." I was much calmer now.

Silence

"Venom collects when you hunt to bring down your prey. It collects if you're fighting for your life. Your body is confused because it doesn't know what to expect in this instance."

That's logical, I thought.

"You may be trying automatically to dominate the situation, but once the mystery is solved and you realize you're in no danger the venom reflex should stop."

"How do you suggest I convince my psyche that my girlfriend is no threat, Doc?" I folded my arms in front of me trying to look superior. I'm such a jerk.

"Easy Sugar." Uh oh, she was animated again. "We just have to make you relaxed." She obviously doesn't know me very well.

"I don't know Sarah; I've always been tightly wound. It's my nature. I don't think we can change that overnight.

"It doesn't need to be permanent honey, you just need to prepare before the big event. A temporary state of relaxation." She explained. "Isn't there anything that calms you?"

"Music perhaps, but not like you mean."

"We must make you so mellowed out that your girl could do the dance of the seven veils in front of you and you'd take it all in stride." She giggled. What was so funny, this was serious.

"That's impossible, I'd have to be drugged." This is fruitless. Drugs don't work on our kind. She looked at me like I'd just discovered a cure for cancer.

"That's it!" She jumped out of her seat and hit me on the shoulder so hard I almost fell backwards. She ran into the kitchen and I could hear her opening the refrigerator door. "Tah dah!" She chimed upon returning with a few of her infamous juice boxes. "We're going to get you tipsy Sugar."

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't concentrate. I went from class to class in a guilty haze. I'd been so unfair to Edward. I wish I'd never promised him to wait for the change, but I had and I was going to do my best to put in at least a year. If his needs are as strong as my own I need to help him to keep cool and desensitized.

No more low necklines, poor Edward gets excited at my collar bone. Maybe he shouldn't stay in my bed while I sleep. The night he gave me the negligee he had admitted to an odd fixation. I definitely needed to start wearing socks around the house. And kissing? We should keep that to pecks on the cheek. I passed the library. Maybe I could find a book of etiquette from the early 1900's and we could follow its example. I started climbing the stairs into the old library building.

**Sarah's POV**

Ed sipped the drink from the straw. He really did look like a little boy with a juice box. He wrinkled his nose and complained. "What sort of mammal is this?" He looked disgusted.

"Common raccoon Sugar." He's sweet, but snooty. His clothes are an expensive cut and he was clearly educated even if it wasn't in love.

"Shit Sarah, that's like drinking road kill!" His language had become more colorful after only his second drink. What a lightweight.

"Would you prefer mink Honey? You'll get what we've got and be thankful." He looked sheepishly at me and stuck his straw into a new box.

I'll bet he's used to getting his way. Once he got a taste he greedily drank it down. Well, he likes that one….oh my stars! I grabbed the container from him but it was empty. It was from my special private stock…quite potent…costly and….human.

"Do you have any more of that one, it's pretty damn good." He wobbled in place and he was still sitting down. Whoopsie.

"I think you've had enough for now."

"Maybe you're right, I feel kind of…" and he smacked his lips. His irises were turning reddish. He looked at all his empties on the table. "I'm paying you."

"Nonsense, you're my guest." I said feeling remorse at my mistake. He'd told me he didn't indulge. He leaned to one side to get his wallet from his pants pocket. "Really sugar, it's not necessary." I knew how difficult it was to earn a wage. He continued, opening his wallet stuffed with what looked like hundreds. Well, it obviously isn't as difficult for some. "What are you, a bank robber?" It just slipped out.

He laughed, "No, but I feel like one sometimes. I'm probably the highest earning asshole on E Trade." He stood to hand me a few bills but instead tripped over the table and landed flat on his face.

**Bella's POV**

I got home, went up the four steps to our porch and overheard a crash next door. I'd seen our neighbor around. She walked everywhere and was very pretty. I went inside and unpacked the books I'd found.

**Sarah's POV**

By the time I got to him he had struggled onto his knees resting his arm on the coffee table for support. Mumbling something about how smooth the table top was under his breath he ran his hand flat against it back and forth, fascinated.

I stood over him and asked if he was alright. He looked up at me as if trying to remember who I was, then glanced down at the cash in his other hand, and back up at me with an evil half grin.

Then the little bastard tucked about five-hundred dollars into the waist of my Levis.

I should have slapped him but instead helped him to his feet. We'd discuss the money when he was himself again, as it is he was laughing through his nose. "I am so fucked up." He seemed proud of himself.

"That's an understatement Honey, back in the day I would've said stoned." The human girlfriend was back and I had to get Ed to go home. She was no doubt wondering where he was. The way he doted on her he probably only ever left her to hunt. I'm sure she had him tied around her little finger, but he was the type of man who liked that kind of bondage. "Your lady friend is home, you'd better get over there before she comes looking."

He grabbed my upper arms with a surprised expression and exclaimed, "That's right!....eh, what?" Short term memory syndrome, I'd seen it before. I walked him to the door and outside.

"Think you can make it alone Sugar?" I waved him over to his own house.

"Oh sure…make it where?" I let out a sigh, took his hand and led him to his own porch.

"Go on…go inside." I whispered and pushed him up the first step. He gazed back at me like I was his mother leaving him on his first day of kindergarten. "Go on…shoo!" And I ran back home. I watched from my window as he put his head back and stared up into the sky studying it. When he was satisfied all was well with the heavens he went to his front door and rang the bell, leaned on it in fact. I closed the blinds and said a little prayer.

Bella's POV

Some idiot was lying on the doorbell. I'd barely gotten into the second chapter of Edwardian Etiquette, who'd have thought? I was not in a good mood and opened the door ready to give the fool on the other side a lashing. It was Edward and if I didn't know any better I'd say he'd just woken up. He looked at me through hooded…red eyes. "What the hell?"


	5. Gone With the Wind

**Bella's POV**

Some idiot was lying on the doorbell. I'd barely gotten into the second chapter of Edwardian Etiquette, who'd have thought? I was not in a good mood and opened the door ready to give the fool on the other side a lashing. It was Edward and if I didn't know any better I'd say he'd just woken up. He looked at me through hooded…red eyes. "What the hell?"

"Hey baby" he said huskily, grabbing me around my waist. He pulled us inside, closed the door and pressed my back up against it in one fluid motion. The red eyes had me already stunned, but "Baby"?

"What did you just call me? "I asked him although I'd heard him quite clearly.

He put his forehead to mine and breathed in my face. No, it couldn't be. "Baby, you're so volup…so volup..so soft." He cupped my left breast in his hand and gave it a squeeze. And then he…he giggles!

"Oh!" I yelled and slapped his hand away. "You're smashed!" Mr. Octopus released my breast, grabbed my behind and started licking my ear. I wiggled out of his hold and backed away. "Where have you been, a drunken frat party?" I was instantly worried, I needed help, but didn't know who to call. I can't ask Carlisle, I'd feel like a snitch. Edward was going to be so mortified tomorrow. If only he could sleep it off. I'll just keep him here till this wears off.

He started to creep towards me, "I want you Bella, now, please." I was about twelve feet away by now. I feinted to the left to get him to think I was going to make a dash for the kitchen, but then I sprang to the right for my bedroom. Even in his current condition I couldn't fake him out. He grabbed me from behind and I screamed louder than I meant to.

He was laughing and shushing me at the same time, his chin resting on my shoulder. "The neighbors will think you're a screamer." He cracked up over his remark. I twisted about and held his face in my hands.

"Edward." He kissed me.

"Focus." Another kiss.

I tried again, "what...."

(Kiss)

"Happened?"

(Kiss – Kiss)

I covered his mouth with both hands. That stopped him.

"Okay Romeo, what is going on!?" He became still as if he was going to cooperate. I lowered my hands slowly expecting subterfuge.

He put a single finger to his lips and whispered, "It's a secret." Boy, were all his 17 years showing. Well, two can play at that game.

"You can tell me…no one will ever know." I assured him.

He seemed to ponder the idea. "Hmmmmmm…..no."

My patience snapped, "Tell me!"

The sinful grin again. "If you wear your new gown."

Blackmail, but worth it to know what happened while I was at school. "Okay…you wait here." I stepped to go into my room and to the closet. He followed so closely behind me we bumped together when I stopped. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you, Baby." He slurred.

At this point I was resorting to sign language.

"No." I motioned to myself, "I'm going to change, right?" He nodded.

"And you.." I said as I put my hands on his chest, "You stay here." Pointing to the floor.

I went to the closet and he followed after me. "Oh, whatever."

I stripped using the open closet door as a dressing screen. I was pulling the black negligee on faster than I would've thought possible when I heard a small scuffle. I peeked around the door to find that Edward had attempted to take his pants off over his shoes and fell over.

Yesterday he had said we would find a way to be together. Maybe this, getting sloshed was the solution he came up with. I wish he would've given me some prior warning, but I didn't want to waste the attempt.

My gown flowed as I walked past him sitting on the floor struggling with his shoes. I ran my fingers through his mussed up hair and climbed onto the bed. I arranged myself as seductively as I knew how. Edward looked so cute in his boxers and T shirt. He was smiling at me stupidly and staring at my bare feet.

He took off his shirt and tossed it behind him. "I used to wear suspenders." He announced. What? "And those….things that hold up your socks." My mouth was hanging open. "Men wore suits of clothing and ladies wore dresses." He continued with his lesson in archaic fashion.

I very much needed to get this show back on track. I held my arms out to him, "Edward, I'm ready for you." I whispered.

"AND," He said so loudly I jumped. "Everyone wore hats!" He nodded and raised his eyebrows as if to signal that he'd just said something profound. Then his mood turned melancholy. "I miss hats."

"We'll get you a damn hat tomorrow, now come to bed!" Finally he got in beside me and started placing kisses on my wrist working his way up to the inside of my elbow.

He climbed over me. "Yes, yes, yes!," I chanted in my head. I pulled up the chiffon and wrapped my legs around him. We shared the deepest most satisfying kiss so far to date, and he moved to my neck.

"I really did have the best fedora." He said in between nibbles. Not this again. "It tilted perfectly to the right."

He was at my collar bone now, almost there. "I'm sure you did." I panted. "A little lower…ahhhh."

"Alice burned it in 1967." And then he blew a raspberry into my cleavage.

"Damn it Edward!" I yelled in frustration and pushed him off of the bed and onto the floor. There's no way this was going to work, but what to do with him until the booze wore off?

"Aren't you relaxed love?" He asked from the rug. An idea came to me. I climbed off the bed, took his hand and led him into the living room. After placing him on the couch I opened one of our as yet unpacked boxes and started searching for the longest running DVD I could find. Perfect, Gone With the Wind, it was at least four hours long. I loaded it into the player and went back to him.

"We're going to play a game, okay?" I asked him. He was all for it, his eyes lit up like a child's. "This," I motioned to the couch, "Is an island." I paused to let that sink in. "You can't get off of the island until the movie is over." He started looking for escape routes from the island. "THERE'S NO WAY OFF OR YOU'LL FALL INTO THE CURRENT AND DROWN!"

He pulled his feet up and onto the cushions. That's me, laying down the rules. His face fell upon realizing the bleakness of his predicament.

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and I instantly felt remorse for being so mean. "I'll watch a little of it with you, okay?" That cheered him knowing he wouldn't be the only castaway, and when Scarlett came on he really started paying attention to the film.

**Edward's POV**

By the time Atlanta was burning I was beginning to see things more clearly. I couldn't recall much that took place last night, but of three things I was certain; I'd made a complete and utter ass of myself; I'd molested my Bella unforgivingly; and Ashley Wilkes was a fucking moron.

I started to get up from the couch but hesitated, then chided myself. I was not after all on an island. I retrieved my phone from my jacket pocket that was hanging by a hook across the room. God my head hurt. I phoned Carlisle.

I gave him more particulars on my southern belle of a neighbor. She was alone, a vegetarian (sort of), a college gypsy, and destitute. Couldn't we help her get a financial plan started? Surely Alice could share her insider information of the stock market. My father decided to send Jasper my way as delegate to see if she would be interested in becoming a member of the club, so to speak. Carlisle didn't believe any one of our kind should be alone. They should at least have a choice.

Jasper usually handled interviews with outsiders; he could charm the snake away from a snake charmer. He was hunting and sightseeing near Florence, Oregon only about half an hour distance by vampire speed. He and Alice had decided to travel along the coastline making their way towards Mexico. I gave my regards to Esme, hung up and phoned Jasper. I asked him to handle the business at hand without speaking to Bella. He agreed without asking why. I was silently thankful for it, because I wouldn't have known what to tell him anyway.

I could hear Bella sleeping in her room, probably exhausted from fighting off my repulsive advances. My phone battery was low and I went to plug it into the charger. We kept it in the bathroom since it was the only room with plenty of outlets. I caught sight of myself in the medicine cabinet and stood petrified in front of the mirror.

What had I done?

I raced to Bella's side. I had heard her sleeping so I knew she was alive. She wasn't screaming in agony so I assumed I hadn't drawn her blood, but I just had to see for myself. She was fine and sleeping peacefully. She'd changed into pajamas to sleep more comfortably. She'd probably be out for a few more hours. I needed urgently to speak with my personal conniving Scarlet O'Hara and now.

I could hear her singing some mundane tune from the past as I stepped onto her porch.

**Down in the meadow in a little bitty pool **

**Swam three little fishies and a momma fishie too**

"**Swim" said the momma fishie, "Swim if you can"**

**And they swam and they swam all over the damn! **

**Boop-boop dit-tem dat-tem what-tem Chu!**

Her hearing was as good as mine and she opened the door to me before I could knock.

"We've got to stop meeting like this Honey." She greeted me all smiles. I stepped inside.

"I am not amused, Sarah." I said angrily.

"It didn't go well then?" She said innocently. She was anything but.

"Look at me!" I pointed a finger one on each side of my head and opened my eyes wide. "What the hell happened last night!?"

"I was going to tell you about that Sugar." She shuffled her feet some. "I neglected to mark those silly little boxes of mine.."

"Go on…" I was getting even more impatient.

"Well, it seems I made a teensy weensie mistake?"

I fisted my hands in my hair and groaned. Then I groaned louder because it made my head pound worse.

She was very apologetic. "I am so sorry sugar, it was an accident giving you the human schnapps ; I don't know what to say."

I was feeling like an ass by now. "Forget it, what's done is done. Actually it's not as bad as I imagined it would be." I had pictured us taking down the UPS driver. We stood awkwardly looking at each other.

"Oh!" She squeaked as she remembered something. She pulled a few bills from her pocket and tried to hand them to me. "You left this behind last night."

"What's this?" I asked.

"You said it was payment." She answered.

"Then it is." I countered.

"It's too much." Yet another Bella comparison.

"Illegal substances are pricey." I retorted. Her hands went to her hips and she got all domineering on me. "Would it make a difference if I told you my family is loaded? Speaking of which my brother is going to drop by if it's convenient. He'd like to meet you. Will you be home in an hour?"

"Sure thing." She tried to hand me the money again.

"That's one of the things he'd like to discuss with you." I was not taking that money. She needed it.

"Fine." She said curtly.

"Great." I retorted.

"So… how did things go?" Curiosity got the best of her.

"You mean the things I can remember?" I was getting pissed again. "There wasn't any venom. So I guess I can French kiss my girl I just won't be able to remember it the next day." I said sarcastically.

"Sort of a half success?" She smiled.

"Funny. Look, Jasper will be here shortly. He's harmless, like me." She walked me to the door for my departure. "And Sarah, don't give him any beverages."

"You're a card Sugar, bye!" And she closed the door.

**Sarah's POV**

I heard a light tapping at the back door. It must be Ed's brother, right on time. I could see the sweet boy through the screen door. Oh my, I swallowed. I am so glad I'd changed into a summer dress. I ran my fingers through my hair as a make shift comb and opened the door.

He was scrumptious with his wavy blonde hair and his strong jaw line. There were crescent shaped scars too, obviously from battle and they made his appearance that much more tantalizing. I was already all but hyperventilating, but when he spoke I nearly fainted dead away.

"Miss Sarah?" He inquired. I nodded because I was incapable of speech, which is rare for me. "Jasper Whitlock….your servant ma'am. I held out my hand in greeting but when he took it instead of shaking he bowed over it and looked up at me through the most adorable long eyelashes.

"Pleasure to meet you, kind sir." I curtsied and fanned myself with my free hand. He stood straight and smiled a beautiful smile.

"The pleasure is all mine…may I?" He asked.

"You most certainly may!" I seized his upper arm and drew him inside before he could get away.


	6. An Officer And A Gentleman

**Author's Note; A lot of people are reading, but no one is reviewing…please review so I know I'm not writing this just for myself…thanks.**

**Sarah's POV**

"Won't you come into my parlor?" Said the spider to the fly. I sat us down on the couch. Stuffy old Ed said I couldn't feed his brother liquor, what a shame.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Miss..?"

What a sweetheart.

"Davenport Honey." I didn't want to blink, I might miss something.

"Miss Davenport, I'm here at my father's request. We'd like to offer you a place in our modest group." I could feel his sincerity and gentleness wash over me. I'd never felt this way before, could it be love?

"If your family is as kind as your brother and yourself how could I refuse?" He was visibly no blood kin to Ed. More of a clan connection I supposed.

"Thank you ma'am, I'm glad you feel that way. We shouldn't have to suffer alone on this Earth. After all, we're here for such a very long time."

You got that right tiger.

"You are a true gentleman, sir." I was enjoying playing southern belle to his confederate soldier, and I think he was too.

"Our family group has constructed quite a simple means of obtaining endless funds on which to survive. We would like to extend that to include you." What a sweet little dimple.

"Were it possible, I'd be crying for sheer joy. I declare, Mr. Whitlock, I haven't felt this way since I last wore petticoats and a hoopskirt." I did my best to look self-conscious of my mention of unmentionables. It wasn't easy.

"I'll have Edward see to it that you receive a debit American Express card for your employ." He looked about my bare dwelling. "Get yourself a few electronic indulgements. Television, DVD player, Xbox, Stereo…we find it helps pass the time. Well, now that's settled, why don't you tell me something about yourself. You're from Atlanta I believe. He prompted.

"Yes." He was muscular but lean and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "My change came about in the 1860's at the tender age of 20." I batted my eyelashes at him. It used to prove very effective back then.

"Mine as well, oh, so sorry to interrupt," he apologized.

"Not at all Sugar. I was an only child and grew up in poverty. There really isn't much to say that's not depressing about that before time. And you sir, served for the South?"

"Please, call me Jasper, and yes I joined the Confederate State Army in 1861 and advanced quickly through the ranks. But that's all water under the bridge. We try to live in the present. Our family group consists of seven vampires, eight once my brother Edward ever gets around to changing his true love. We're scattered at the moment, but in a few years we'll merge again somewhere ideal. There are also a few we consider members of our extended family located in Alaska."

I nodded my understanding. "Jasper, do you think I would benefit from vampire companionship?" Like yourself for instance. "You see I've always befriended humans, being uncomfortable with my own kind."

"I'm sure you'd be a natural Miss Davenport."

"Sarah." I pictured him with a regimental sword in his hand.

"Sarah it is then." Brilliant smile again. "As for myself, I still am horribly lacking in self control around humans, perhaps you could assist me."

"I'd be honored. Tell mama all about it Sugar." And rest your pretty head in my lap while you do.

"Another time perhaps. I'm afraid I must be going." We stood and started for the back door from which he'd entered. "It was a rare treat Sarah. True ladies are few and far in between." We were outside now on the back porch. He took my hand in his and brushed his lips so lightly across the back of it I could barely feel it. I melted into a puddle of goo.

"Ya'll come back now." And he was gone. When would I see my darling soldier again?

**Edward's POV**

I'd fixed Bella breakfast wanting to see to it that she'd eaten a hot meal instead of toasted cardboard tarts. She wasn't happy with me and I swore I would explain everything in full upon her return from classes at the end of the day including my awkward eye color from the other night. I was going to confess in full from meeting Sarah to our asinine plans. She ran upstairs to fetch a forgotten requirement for class and I went for a run.

**Bella's POV**

I realized just before I had to leave for school I needed my TI calculator today. We'd stowed a few unopened boxes in our tiny attic on that first day and while digging through one I heard voices. I peered out the tiny dirty window to take a look. This sure needed cleaning. I could see all the backyards on our street from this height. Hey, that looks like Jasper.

It couldn't be. I pulled my sweater over the palm of my hand and rubbed on the glass. It was Jasper and he was kissing my next door neighbor's hand. That was bizarre enough, but then he took off running at vampire speed. Why would he do that in front of her? Why was he even here?

The way she nonchalantly waved after him proved she knew what he was. Late for class now I ran down the stairs luckily not breaking my neck and hurried to school. Would I have some news for Edward when I got home!

**Edward's POV**

Sarah was at her kitchen table ignoring a juice box in her hand. I'd let myself in when my tapping brought no response. She had a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Sarah, are you feeling alright?" I asked. She closed her eyes and a huge grin spread across her face.

"I'm wonderful…I'm perfect…I'm in LOVE!"

"That's sudden." I laughed. "When did this happen?"

"Just now. I'm a new woman. I've found my soul mate." She looked thoughtful, "I wonder what would've happened had we met during the war?"

"What war?" Then it dawned on me. Oh no, I wasn't laughing anymore. "Sarah, was Jasper just here?" She let out a lingering sign. Yep, he'd been here already and he wasn't wearing his damned ring again.

"Sarah." I knelt in front of her. The top of the table was in my line of sight. Her juice box was marked with a sharpie "Spotted Skunk". I cringed. I'd only known her a few days, but it seemed like years. I mean that in a good way.

"There's no easy way to break this, but my brother, Jasper…he's married." Aw, crap. She looked like someone had just run over her puppy.

"But…I don't understand. Married?" She whispered timidly.

"Yes." I said gently. "He's been happily married to a charming girl called Alice for many years now."

"Another vampire?" She asked almost inaudibly.

"That's right." At least she was coherent.

"But that's crazy!" She erupted. "Our kind doesn't marry. No one could stay married to the same person for all of eternity!" Her juice box slid violently across the table of its own accord and smashed into the wall. Okay, that was a little strange, thankfully it was empty.

"Our faction…my family…we take marriage seriously. My adoptive mother and father are married, Jasper and Alice, and my other brother, Emmett has married his wife Rosalie countless numbers of times." I paused staring at the empty container lying next to the wall just in case it took flight again. "And I fully plan to marry Bella." I added, though she still won't even wear my ring.

She started wailing. No tears, we're not capable, but lots of noise. I hope the SPCA isn't nearby.

"Please, please don't cry Sarah." If all else fails, beg. "You don't even know him, he's a real jerk." If all else fails, make up a stupid lie about your dim-witted brother who can't remember to wear his wedding ring.

She quieted down. I guess the worst was over.

"That's a good girl." I took her by the hand and we went to the couch and sat more companionably. "Feel better now?" I was dying to inquire about what had just occurred in the kitchen. She nodded weakly.

"Did you happen to notice the drink container fly across the room earlier?" That sounded idiotic coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah." She said uninterested.

"Does that…happen very often?" I asked trying to sound composed.

She heaved a sigh, "Sometimes."

This was like pulling teeth. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially." She said reluctantly.

"Bella would say you've got a really neat super power." I tried to play it up. It worked. "Have you always been into telekinesis?"

"Tele-what, honey?" She sounded herself again.

"Moving objects with your mind. That was amazing, Sarah." She really didn't realize her own ability. "Have you always been able to do that?"

She resigned to talk about it. "As a child I always felt that if I stared at something long enough it might move. I never did it, but it scared me to death. Then when I was changed things actually moved. I try not to. I'm sorry, I was just upset." She hung her head as if ashamed.

"It's all right. In fact it almost seems the norm. Many of us can do special things." I may as well tell her. "Hold onto your hat…I can read minds." I smiled at her to show her it wasn't so awful.

"You lie!" She squealed and hit me on the shoulder. I wish she'd stop doing that.

"No really, think of something…anything…and I'll tell you what it is." I encouraged her. She squinted her eyes as if concentrating. I waited. "No, something else, I'm sick of Jasper right this minute."

Her eyes popped open wide. "No, wait, you could've guessed that one. Okay, what am I thinking about?" She smashed her hands flat on each side of her face.

"Aaaa…purple umbrella?"

"Yes!" She bounced in her seat. "Well, except that it was a lavender parasol. I saw one once in a shop window in New Orleans. The most beautiful thing you've ever laid eyes on." She smiled in remembrance. "So, I'm not a freak after all? I've got to tell you sugar, that is a relief." We both laughed.

"Alice can predict the future." I informed her. I didn't go into Jasper's gift; I didn't want to bring him up again. "She's really quite accurate."

"Do you think she sees me stealing her husband and running off to Savannah?" She said sarcastically.

"She would've phoned me by now." I took my phone out of my pocket and waved it in the air. We both laughed. It was good to have her back to normal. Now on to more pending items. "Do you think you could come over tonight? I want to introduce you to Bella. I should've done it days ago." I said shaking my head.

"Sure honey. If that's what you want." She said, seemingly engrossed in what I had to say.

"It is. When I knew Jasper was coming by today I actually asked him not to allow Bella see him here. Now I feel like a heel. She gets home around 4: oo PM if you could stopover."

**Bella's POV**

I was starving when I got home having skipped lunch. I kissed Edward (on the cheek) and started cooking dinner. Macaroni and cheese was one of my childhood favorites and very fast to prepare. I was being patient. He'll tell me about the red eyes any minute now. He looked kind of nervous, like he was working up to it. I stirred the butter, milk and orange powder trying to pass itself off as cheese into the freshly boiled macaroni. The butter was taking forever to melt. Someone knocked on the door. Our very first visitor!

I turned my dinner down to low and came to see who it was, the wooden spoon still in my hand. It was the girl from next door. She had on a pretty little sundress in a tiny yellow gingham print. It reminded me of Mary Anne from Gilligan's Island. She and Edward were whispering, well, arguing whispering….vampire whispering, and when they saw me they both put matching phony smiles on their faces.


	7. Clean and Sober

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." Edward pulled my attention from our attractive visitor. "This is Sarah Davenport. Sarah, this is Bella Swan." Just Bella Swan…simple Bella Swan…NOT Bella Swan my exclusive girlfriend. He looked from me to her as if that explained everything, well it didn't.

I didn't say a word. What should I say? Edward AND Jasper know her? Then she has to know what Edward is. What am I thinking, she's a vampire herself. Look at her, she has to be. She's so lovely, so pale and she just spoke to him in that rapid speech I can't even understand.

Edward's phone rang and he glanced at it. It was too important to ignore. He silently apologized with his eyes and answered. "Yes?…oh yes, she's here…. just a moment please." I took a step forward and reached out my hand the same time as Edward turned to the stunning Sarah Davenport. "It's for you." He said to our neighbor and my heart fell into my stomach. She's getting phone calls on Edward's phone? Is she wearing his boxers too?

I was turning livid by the second. Jealousy will do that to you. I held my fake cheese covered wooden spoon so tight I thought it might snap in half. The vixen had taken a step back to speak privately on the phone….on Edward's phone….in MY house.

Edward still had that phony smile on his face. He looked at me and motioned to the shameless hussy behind him. "Bella…Sarah is our next door neighbor."

No shit Sherlock. I nodded. I didn't trust my voice just yet. "Uh huh."

"Um, do you remember a couple of days ago when we had that little misunderstanding? Here…on the couch…and you took off to the library?" He had a confused look on his face. What, so you went and banged the more durable neighbor? The bitch ended her call.

Oh shit, he's in confession mode. Just don't tell me…please don't tell me. My macaroni was burning but I couldn't move my feet. Edward held his hand up to me as if to put our conversation on hold. He turned to HER and she put the phone into his waiting hand. "Everything alright?" He asked her quietly. She nodded quickly at him but kept bouncing her eyes from me to oblivious Edward desperately trying to inform him that girlfriend number one was staring at them.

It finally sunk into that granite skull of his and he spun around with my third fake smile in a row. I couldn't do this anymore. I ran into the kitchen, turned off the stove and stirred fiercely trying to save my dinner. I had to do something normal, something everyday. He followed me. I scraped the bottom of the pot.

"So, who was on the phone?" I said snidely. Like he would tell me.

"Oh that? It was just Esme…" and then he sort of slurred the rest of it. "Calling to welcome Sarah into the family." What!?! "Bella, could you stop that for a second, I'm trying to tell you something."

I know, I know, you're leaving me for her! Be brave Bella, you knew this day would come. I put down the spoon and turned to face him courageously.

He sighed. "Thanks. This is difficult enough." You poor thing. "Well, like I was saying, I met Sarah that same night. We really hit it off, she's great." I'm so happy for you. "Anyway…well, gees, this is uncomfortable." Shit. Shit. Shit. "I kind of told her about us and our…predicament." My eyes opened wide.

"You did what? Edward, that's private." I was near tears.

"Is it okay if I come on in sugar?" The siren from hell called from the living room. Sugar? They already have pet names…. revolting.

"Yeah sure Sarah." He called out to her and then continued on with me. "I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it, but she was able to help. There is so much we haven't tried, you understand? This is a good thing." He whispered to me. Wait, what are we talking about here? "There are possibilities I hadn't thought of. I'm seeing things much more clearly now." Glad someone does.

The third wheel popped into the kitchen. "Hey. Ed's told me so much about you." Wrong thing to say. "We're all going to get along so well." I don't do threesomes.

Enough was enough. "God, just get it over with already!!!" I screamed at them at the top of my lungs. They both jumped. "You!" I pointed the wooden spoon at the little southern tramp. "You're the one who got him drunk, aren't you?! Another counterfeit grin from the neighbor. "And then the two of you went out and you….and you…and Jasper…how could you?" I threw the spoon at Edward's head and ran to my bedroom.

**Edward's POV**

Bella ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. The sound resonated in my ears. Over and over the finality of the thud played in my head and I began to panic. "Go in there and make it right." Sarah told me, turned and left through the front door.

What am I going to say? I was afraid. She was my life and she had everything twisted. If I didn't do this properly I could lose her. No. That's unacceptable.

I blinked and found myself standing outside her bedroom. I rested my head against the white panel and could hear her softly crying inside. I tapped my fingers on the door. "Bella?" I choked out. No response. It sounded like she was having a fight with a Kleenex box…and losing.

"Bella… please allow me to explain." I begged her. She was hurting and there was no reason for it but she wouldn't answer me. This had to stop.

"I'm coming in." I announced as I turned the knob. It was locked. A temper I so rarely feel that I'd forgotten it existed at all suddenly came upon me. "There will be no locks between us Bella!" I hit the door with the palm of one hand and the wood splintered against the bolt as the door swung open. She was centered on the bed, but pushed herself back against the headboard and tightened her arms around her legs upon my rude entrance.

Wonderful, now I'd frightened her. I hated the way she moved away from me. I skirted the room to gauge her reaction to my standing by the window.

"You have the wrong idea about Sarah, but that's my fault." I said soothingly. "I met her four days ago…next door…at her house." She remained silent. "I sensed another vampire there and went to investigate. She's a vampire."

"I know that!" That got her riled; she yanked another tissue from the battered box. Was Bella upset because I'd met another vampire or because I hadn't told her?

I put up my hands. "Okay. Um, like I said earlier I told her things about us. Things I shouldn't have."

Bella leaned forward onto her knees and chucked the Kleenex box at my head.

On impulse I reached out and caught it. By the look on her face I should've let it hit me. I'd always found it amusing when Bella was upset with me, but this time her anger was genuine and I couldn't find any humor in it. I went on as it was the only thing I could do. "Sarah has a preference for…that is…for years she has had successful…affairs with human males." I allowed that to hover for a while. She stopped crying, thank goodness.

"I discovered this upon entering her home. She wasn't alone. I felt like a peeping Tom." Was that the beginning of a smile? I kept going. "I thought I was going to have to rescue a man from being murdered, but instead I interrupted…well…anyway, he was fine, and I found myself asking her how that was even possible."

Bella's nose was still dripping and I stepped forward hesitantly to give her back the box of tissues. She took them without flinching. That's a good sign, right? I may as well tell her everything now, but it was going to be very difficult. "She helped me with one of my main concerns about you. I've explained how you affect me Bella, but what I didn't tell you was occasionally things would heat up too much for me and…how do I explain?" I ran my hand through my hair, smearing slimy cheese from when the spoon had hit me in the side of the head. I felt it and looked at my hand to see what it was.

"Go on. Explain." Bella insisted. At least she was speaking to me.

I sighed and moved closer to sit on the edge of her bed. I put my head in my hands looking at the floor. "When you're very near me, touching me, kissing me, my…system created a flow of venom. It would pool in my mouth as if I were preparing to take you; to kill you. It wouldn't exactly be romantic to spit on the floor so I'd swallow it, burning my throat. Bella, this is very embarrassing. I felt like some sort of pervert, and so I kept it from you."

She moved closer to me then and said, "It just sounds normal to me. I mean, for a vampire." Her anger was wavering.

I looked at her, my awkward confession now over. "This is where the drinking comes in. Sarah thought all I needed to do was relax, like it would be that simple. She is not a vegetarian, but she is also not a killer. She purchases her supply and has it boxed up in doses for her use…she also spikes a lot of it with alcohol." Bella laughed. I could breathe again. "I mistakenly got a hold of what she calls the Human Schnapps."

"So I take it you're not in love with her?" Bella asked. I took her hand in mine.

"No. Of course not, but she is alone in the world and Carlisle has asked her to become part of our family. It would be cruel to leave her…stranded…a castaway for eternity." Her hand tightened around mine and she smiled. "That's where Jasper makes his appearance. He was to invite her in with us."

She nodded.

Here she was coming around and I was going to ruin it. "Bella, I kissed her." When something is bound to hurt, blunt is best right? "She asked me to, to determine…oh God, I don't know why, I don't even remember anymore." I started to pull my hand from hers but she held on.

"So…" She started, swishing her hair behind her. "Who picked out the gown?"

I just told her I kissed another woman and she wanted to know about the negligee? "I did. It was her idea to go through the catalog, but she had me choose." I waited to see if that was alright. I guess it was, nothing came flying through the air at me.


	8. Dangerous Liaisons

**Author's note; Here I go for my mature rating…Eeek! **

**Warning; there are enough lemons in here to make lemonade!**

**Bella's POV**

I wash and dry my dishes by hand since it would probably take me two weeks to make enough dirty dishes to fill a dishwasher. If I had a dishwasher. I stood rinsing out a few glasses in the kitchen sink. They'd begun stacking up, and as usual I managed to get more water on the front of my shirt than on anything else. I had my hand around a juice glass under the hot water rinsing when Edward came up behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and submerged his other hand into the dish water caressing mine.

"How does this feel to you?" He asked. "Is my touch still cold in the warm water?"

"No, and I know what you're getting at. When you touch me I get so overheated you don't have to worry about my getting cold." I insisted. That made him smile.

"I've been scrutinizing these hurdles one at a time, and I think I may have come up with a solution." He said critically. "I now have the venom situation figured out, that's no longer a problem. Relaxation was a good idea in theory; I just went a little overboard." I snickered. "Perhaps just one drink to help calm me. Lastly I've been trying to find an outlet for my…reactions when things get too intense. If I could somehow channel it…"

I had to interrupt. "Are you saying you'd like to try again?" He could over think turning off a light.

"You see right through me and speaking of see-through are you washing the dishes or yourself?" He bunched up the lower half of my shirt and tried to wring it out, then gave up and pulled it off over my unsuspecting head.

"Right now? I'm a mess, I can put on something nice, and it'll only take a minute." I stammered, trying to remember if I'd brushed my teeth recently.

He shook his head. "I'll just have to take it off again."

"Oh." I was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Shall we take this into the bedroom love, or would you rather be ravaged in the kitchen?" I got the evil smile.

"Uh, the bedroom first, and maybe the kitchen later? What about your cocktail?" I asked.

"In the icebox." He stated. He must've borrowed some already from Sarah.

I turned to the fridge in my bra and opened the door. "Which one?" There were two.

"It doesn't matter. Um, on second thought, what is it labeled…no, never mind. I don't want to know." He winced.

I handed one of the boxes to him. "How long do we have to wait till it takes effect?"

"It's almost immediate." He turned his back to me and drank it down. He's got this thing about eating in front of me.

"Really, while you're doing that I'm just going to spruce up. There must be something you'd like to see me in?" Edward threw the box into the trash and shook his head. He went to the sink and unstopped it letting the water drain out, turned on the faucet and leaned down to rinse out his mouth.

"You keep saying that." He blinked like he was trying to focus. Then he looked at me. "Is there something you'd like to see me in?" Hmmm.

"How about a long black cloak?" I said kidding him with a Dracula jab.

He stared at me. I stared back. Then he took two long steps and grabbed the tablecloth off of our dinette set. He wrapped it around his neck, draping it over his arm, crossing his forearm horizontally across half of his face. All I could see were his piercing eyes.

"I VANT you in my bed." He quipped, eyebrows jumping. "But everything else has got to go."

"That's the worst Transylvanian accent I've ever heard." I laughed. He reached out and slipped off one of my bra straps. He's quick.

He was playing and my breath was coming faster as he chased me around the couch and then into the bedroom. I was hoping that the fun lighthearted way we were going about this was taking the pressure off of Edward. I jumped onto the brass bed and then off onto the other side, but he still managed to slide the other strap down, laughing. We were looking intently at each other standing on opposite sides of the bed. He dropped the tablecloth onto the floor and his shirt followed. I knew his eyes were on me, so I unclasped my bra and slipped it off.

He sighed my name. "Bella."

I lay down on the bed then, propped up on my elbows with a hand over each of my breasts. Is this really going to happen? Oh, I hope so. I was already tingling inside.

Edward sat on the end of the bed at my feet. He gently took my ankle and set it in his lap, then took my other foot and removed my sock. He set that foot upon his chest and started massaging it. It tickled, plus this was taking way too long, and I was raring to go. "Please Edward…"

He chuckled. "Be patient, I'm working my way up." Definitely not sober. "And I plan on taking my time." He was dead serious. I started moving my foot in his lap, attempting to rub on all the right places. Two could play at this game. He dropped my damn foot finally and moved like lightening over me, an arm on each side of my knees. He grabbed my sweats about half way up and yanked them completely off. Yikes. Thank goodness I'd shaved my legs last night.

So there I was in my jockey bikini underwear and one sock. And I had so wanted to be sexy. Edward had gotten very quiet, not a chuckle out of him for at least a minute, but then he spoke roughly. "Take your hands down." His red eyes were glazed over and his breathing ragged. I put my hands down, slowly. He started to growl lowly under his breath.

Was this getting too much for him?

He ran his hands possessively up my legs and onto my hips, then shaking a little he placed his head onto my abdomen and tried to steady his breathing. I was holding mine. I knew what he was doing and it was mortifying. He was breathing me in, and I could feel how wet I already was.

Shit. My undies were probably soaked. His relaxation technique wasn't working as he gripped my hips tighter, his strong fingers digging into my skin. It was getting painful, I had to snap him out of it but I was too scared to move.

**Edward's POV**

I unashamedly pursued my love about the house and into the bedroom where she all but catapulted over the bed onto the other side. Who knew she could be so agile? It made my mentality drop into the gutter, and when she removed her little white brassiere I knew my mind was going to like it there.

"Bella." I choked out.

Bella was exquisite, so supple and round…mouth-watering. She lay down onto the brass bed like an offering, covering her beautiful self. That shouldn't be allowed. I tried not to ogle and sat at the end of the bed at her divine feet. I put one of her small feet into my lap and removed a sock from the other, I wanted to bite on her toes, but that would have been disastrous, so I settled for placing it flat against my bare chest and massaging it. She was keen to begin this experiment. The aroma of her arousal was filling the room…deliciously sweet like I remembered honey to be. She is fragile; I reminded myself for the thousandth time and held myself back.

I had to slow down our progress to a pace I could function and stay in control, and the absurdity of it made me laugh. "Be patient, I'm working my way up…and I plan on taking my time." I told her, hoping she'd take the hint. She didn't. Her other foot began to move in my lap. She found her target and I got hit with electronic bursts. She then stroked the same area over and over with her toes breaking down my resolve, and I was getting light headed.

I couldn't digest reasoning anymore. For a few seconds my control wavered and I fell back on instinct. I pounced on her, and ferociously discarded the offensive fabric that was between me and my objective. Better, but not good enough. My eyes raked over her body and were met with more obstruction. "Take your hands down." I growled. My mate lowered her hands hesitantly as one might do as not to startle a wild animal. It was then I realized I'd frightened her. Oh Bella, forgive me. I should have removed myself then and there, but I was unable to leave. My breath came rapidly needing to taste her. I wanted to devour her. I ran my hands up her long legs to her hips, rested my head above heaven and held on tight to my world. Mine. Mine. Mine.

**Bella's POV**

This wasn't working. Edward was utterly losing it. I watched his head rise and fall with my breathing. He was fighting to compose himself and we hadn't even done anything yet. I cautiously reached to caress his hair. "Edward." I whispered. "It's okay…come up here…it's okay." I patted the pillow next to my head. He reluctantly raised his head and crawled gradually up next to me not saying a word. He assented to me pushing him over onto his back. He gazed at me with remorseful, half open eyes.

I clambered over him, taking both his hands gently in mine and kissed him for all I was worth, being careful to follow the rules. My bare chest against his cool skin felt wonderful and right. He attempted to feebly loosen his hands from my grasp. I couldn't permit it as that could turn into another problem. "Settle down." I scolded. He did.

I straddled his chest then, lowering my breasts to his chin closing my eyes and swaying back and forth taunting him. I was all a thrill inside. Touch me, touch me, I thought, wishing he could read my mind because I couldn't say it out loud. He kept his hands still as I'd instructed but I felt him take one of my nipples into his mouth tenderly. I think I was about to hyperventilate and I started grinding into his chest. He freed my nipple and took the other one more urgently, the sexiest deep growl emitting from his throat the entire time. Okay, this was going really well, but I needed the use of my hands if I was going to be the one in control.

I pulled myself free and reached both our hands up to the headboard. I placed each of his hands on a brass rung. His fists tightened around the metal. "Don't you dare let go." I warned, my forehead hovering over his.

He nodded his consent.

Holy shit, I'm going for the Promised Land. I gave him another kiss while my hands, now free, wandered down his marbled chest to the button on his jeans. The throbbing between my legs was getting unbearable. He deepened our kiss tasting my tongue inside my mouth, but I pulled back abruptly not able to hide my eagerness. I scooted back, undid the button and unzipped his pants.

His eyes flashed to the ceiling and the brass headboard creaked under the pressure of his grasp. I worked the denim off of him a little at a time, I knew he wanted to help, but I continually cautioned him not to let loose. An Edward in all his glory is beyond comprehension. He is statuesque, perfect, and waaay the hell too big. I was immediately apprehensive as I was sure to impale myself on that thing, but like they say what a way to go. I wiggled out of my panties and spread my body along the length of his wanting to feel our skin touching and rubbing together everywhere possible. I wished I could just crawl inside of him. The growl grew stronger practically resonating in the room and the cheater let go of the brass post!

**Edward's POV**

I was steadily going off the deep end trying to hold onto what was mine as if some assailant may show up at any second and try to take it from me. Mine…was all my thoughts could encompass. I felt Bella's slight touch to my hair, smoothing out my tension.

She called my name. "It's okay…come up here…it's okay."

It wasn't okay, but I went to lie next to her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was. I couldn't do this; I couldn't control myself after all; I was weak. She wanted me to lie on my back, so I did. How was I going to tell her? We kissed.

I could handle that, right?

Her naked pink peaks were crushing into my chest all soft and warm and…maybe I couldn't handle it after all.

I started to unclasp our fingers from one another; I had to touch her again, but she tightened her hold.

"Settle down." She reprimanded.

I tried to stay still, but she raised herself over my face teasing me with her lithe breasts. I had to have her then or detonate. I pulled her little firm nipple into my mouth and suckled it like a babe. This caused Bella to crush herself into me relentlessly. The electricity was overpowering I released one hurriedly having to taste the other as well, this time taking more of her into my mouth. An animalistic growl began in the back of my throat against my will. It vibrated against her skin behind my lips.

The warning must've startled her as she stopped suddenly, pulling herself out of my mouth and placing our arms up and over my head. She positioned my hands about the headboard and told me not to let go. I nodded understanding, she was right not to trust me. Bella was bolder than I'd ever imagined, after one more kiss the seductress went straight for my fly.

Somehow she managed to get my pants off insisting no help from me. I just held tighter to the brass rungs for my dear life…and for hers. I stared at the ceiling quarrelling right and wrong silently with myself, but the conflict was interrupted when I clearly heard her cotton unmentionables slide off her legs and onto the floor. She melted her curvy body against mine, rubbing hot ointment against my aching member. I could feel instinct taking over again, but I fought it. It would have to be met half way. Pardon the rhyme, but I let loose of the brass and grabbed her adorable ass.

I forcefully rolled us over, my quarry trapped helpless beneath me. I rocked back on my knees to admire my mate's exposed form. So soft…stunning…arousing. Her heartbeat was erratic and the heat emanating from her caressed me. I lightly traced two fingers from her navel down her flat stomach towards my prize. She gasped and went to cover her core with one small hand.

"No." I commanded and she halted all movement.

Bella's engaging scent encompassed and hypnotized me. I couldn't wait anymore; I grasped each of her knees and pulled her to me spreading her thighs for my access. I didn't consider her loss of composure or my own avarice only my severe need to be satiated. She squirmed, but I held her immobile.

My nose nudged her center and my tongue lashed out again and again tasting her unique flavor like a man dying of thirst. God, I wanted to have her for lunch. I vaguely heard her moans and groans. She was quite vocal this little one. Honey had nothing on Bella. I tried to conspire new ways to get her to spread her legs after every meal so I could consume my new favorite dessert. I had to claim her;no one else must ever have her. She is mine.

I'm ashamed to say I wasn't as gentle as I should have been. There were even moments that Bella's tenderness didn't cross my mind. I was blinded by my own sheer needs and lusts. I pounced and penetrated her swiftly. She screamed in shock initially but as I got more deeply lost inside of her wet warmth she began moving with me. It was as if I was in a trance, and when I finally returned to the here and now and remembered my loves feelings I gazed into her face to be met with a satisfied Mona Lisa smile.

**Bella's POV**

One minute he's my docile and careful and worried to death Edward and the next he's aggressive, demanding and out of his mind with lust. I could get used to this new guy…in small doses.

He let loose of the headboard and grabbed my butt and rolled us over pinning me. Anything…anything you want…please take me. As if he could read my mind he trailed his chilly fingers down my stomach towards…ohhh…ohhh. The untouched virgin side of me was overcome with self doubt and shame. My hand moved down to cover myself, but that affected a stern, "No." Jekyll and Hyde was back.

Excitement gushed through me at his simple demand and I stopped, putting my hands flat on the mattress. He seized me roughly then wrenching my knees up causing my head to be pulled from the pillow as he spread my thighs apart. My head went back and I groaned, actually groaned. It was beyond my control, I swear!

I can't even describe what happened next. It was amazing, I felt like I was floating. I was euphoric, as the cold ice swept over my…and into my, well you know. This time it was me who grabbed frantically for the headboard or else I'd surely fly away. The muscles in my arms tightened as Edward held me even more securely to his mouth. A sort of Bella tug of war ensued. Pure pleasure seeped through my entire body as his cold tongue met my heat…this was ecstasy. My legs began to tremble. Don't stop. Don't ever stop. He stopped.

Abruptly he was over me, inside of me, all around me. It all happened so fast, damned speedy vampires. I don't remember any discomfort from my being a virgin and all. I felt pure astonishment that the man I loved and I were finally one (at which I think I may have squeaked), and then unadulterated bliss. I was shaking in waves I had no power over. They came and then subsided and then came again.

I held fixed to Edward as if he were the key to my tremors. "Hold me, hold me tight…tighter." I begged him desperately. I finally recognized it for what it was and a stupid smile crossed my face and stayed there. My emotions went on overdrive and I wept. A few minutes later all the bones must've left my body because I became as limp as a rag doll. "I love you." I told him sleepily.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was crying. God just kill me now, I've hurt her. I embraced her and at her request held her securely to me. Every so often she would start to tremble and clutch me tighter, and then she would stop and relax just to have it happen all over again. I reached over to get a hold of the thermal blanket that had been mangled above our heads and draped it over her. She must be chilled to death.

At last her breathing slowed and she lay peacefully in my arms. She began giggling. I'd never heard such a beautiful sound. My worry dissolved away, everything was alright. We'd made love and she was undamaged.

She poked one socked foot out from under the blanket and wiggled it in the air. "You missed this one." She said bashfully.

I'm so in love with this woman.

I was looking into her chocolate brown sleepy eyes when she asked, "Do you want to break in the kitchen now?"

Shock must have registered loud and clear in my face because she laughed. If it were possible I'd have had a heart attack. "Isabella, ll mio amore…la mia vita."

**Sarah's POV**

It sounded like a wrestling match going on next door, well except for all the moaning and groaning. What was Ed doing to that girl? Did she just scream? Maybe I should turn on the radio.

**Author's note; Translation for Edward's Italian; "Isabella, my love…my life."**

**Whew! Glad that's over! Thought I'd never get through it. Hope no one's modesty was damaged in the writing of this chapter. **


	9. Pretty Woman

**Bella's POV**

I was finished with homework and working on the drying cycle of the laundry when Edward came in with the daily mail. He'd received Sarah's debit AMEX card and was eager to break it in. "I'm going next door." I heard him call. He was doubtless inside her house before the screen door slammed shut.

The three of us climbed out of Edward's Volvo S60-R (Edward insists the R is imperative), and walked into the huge, square building that is Circuit City.

We stopped three abreast and allowed the sights and sounds of electronic technology to flow over us. Sarah nudged me. "Isn't that precious, the whole team shops together." Edward chuckled. She was referring to a group of young red polo-shirted Circuit City employees huddled an aisle over.

"The trick is to cut one loose from the safety of the herd." Edward whispered to us. "Watch this…" He beckoned to them. A few of the adolescent boys noticed, but only one brave soul ventured hesitantly towards us.

"Can I help you folks find something?" He asked gawking openly at Sarah.

Edward put his arm around the boy's shoulders and the kid stiffened uncomfortably. "Why yes you may…Mike." He tapped twice on the plastic name tag. "You work on commission, am I correct?" The kid nodded. "Well, do you see this lady?" He motioned towards Sarah, "This lady is about to spend an obscene amount of money in this store."

I don't think Mike was breathing anymore. He grinned feebly and weakly waved at Sarah. "I don't want you to allow her to leave here without being completely satisfied." Edward gave Mike a little push towards our new friend. Sarah took his hand.

"Come on honey…can you explain pixels to little old me?" We were going to be here for a while.

Sarah was enjoying herself almost as much as Edward. I reminded myself that she came from a time when women were dependant on men so she could handle accepting gifts, and accept them she did, whole heartedly. She was fascinated with all the technical machinery available and went from item to item. Edward was helping her fill the cart as well, insisting she couldn't be without this and she couldn't be without that. The joy it gave him to buy these things for her was palatable. I only wished I could be as guilt free and accede to his acquiring things for me with as much enthusiasm. Well, when we were married it would be different.

Edward took over when it came to deciding on a navigation system. While he and Mike went at it Sarah and I sauntered over to the video gaming aisles. "Isabella?" She asked me shyly. I looked up from the Wii games I was perusing, encouraging her to go on. "If you don't mind my asking…why doesn't Ed simply change you? I understand you're getting married anyway." I rolled my eyes. When you figure it out, let me know.

"Call me Bella, everybody does." She nodded in acceptance. "None of the Cullens really chose this way of life. Edward believes if he changes me, he'll be taking away my soul. I guess I wouldn't be too comfortable in the role of the grim reaper either."

"That's ludicrous." She said taken aback about what I'd confided in her.

I turned back and picked up a copy of Guitar Hero for the Wii. "I know, I know, but that's what he thinks and he won't or can't let it go."

She took the game from my hand getting me to look at her. "Well you just tell him to go sell crazy some place else Honey." That made us both laugh and lightened the mood.

It had been almost three hours and we were finally edging towards the registers. Mike was thanking Sarah profusely for her purchases. I didn't miss the exchange moments later when he gave her his phone number scrawled on a piece of blank receipt paper. Our items were being retrieved from a warehouse in the back of the store. I didn't see how this was all going to fit into the car.

Sarah looked apologetically at us and asked, "Are we through shopping for the day ya'll?"

"Already?" Edward said, his bubble bursting almost audibly. He had more in common with Alice than I realized.

"Well, you see, Mikey is taking me out this evening." She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "We're going bowling and then back to my place." She winked and took out her brand new American Express card as the cashier gave us the total. "I need to work off my Jasper buzz from this morning."

A Sony 32 inch LCD TV; $1099.99, An Apple 120GB iPod classic in silver; $249.99, Sony PSP System; $169.99, A Tom Tom GO 730 GPS Navigation System; $449.99, Sony VAIO widescreen laptop; $1349.99, rendering Edward Cullen incapable of speech….priceless.

Edward didn't stop there because a few days later we found ourselves at the auto mall. We'd been walking from dealership to dealership waiting for something special to catch Sarah's eye. Each of us had veered off from the others to cover more ground. I'd strolled through the Jeep and Toyota showrooms and connected back up with Edward who was busy perusing Audi.

"Does she even know how to drive?" I asked him. He shrugged and continued admiring the new Audi R8. We both turned when we heard Sarah trying to get our attention across the room. She rushed over to us as Edward tore himself away from the sports car. She was waving her hands in excitement. "I've found one! Wait until you see, come on over here!" We followed her over to Volkswagen. "There, isn't it adorable?" We were standing before a 2009 baby blue VW Beetle convertible.

Edward looked at me to see if she was serious. It was my turn to shrug. "It's so cute I could just eat it up." She squealed.

"It looks like an Easter egg." He deadpanned. "Besides, it's not about what it looks like but how fast it can go." His phone rang and Emmett was on the other end. Emmett had heard from Carlisle about our new friend and liked to make periodic checks to see if he'd missed anything amusing. "Tell Bella she's going to give her a run for her money on entertainment points!"

Sarah was about to go find a dealer to ask some questions to when Edward got off of his call. "If you're after something small and…" he cringed. "Cute…will you allow me to suggest something else?" I think I heard a sigh of relief emit from him as she agreed. He directed us to the BMW dealership.

"Oh my stars!" She shrilled. "I'm in love."

"Cute and fast." Edward opened the driver's door to a shiny new Mini Cooper S convertible. She climbed inside making herself comfortable and caressed the leather seats.

"Ed Honey, do you think you could teach me how to drive?"

**Author's Note:**

**My favorite Jack Nicholson line is in here, and of course I copped Richard Gere. I have enjoyed writing this more than I can say, but I only see a few chapters left. If you'd like to see something happen in particular let me know and I'll try to work it in before the end. As always, review, and thanks for reading!**


	10. Good Will Hunting

**Edward's POV**

Hunting is a brutal sport, but in my case and for those like me, a necessary one. Sarah has wrongly turned her back on it. That shouldn't be. She went through the harshness of her change unaided and there was no one to instruct her on the skills and art of the hunt. It was a part of her now and she needed to accept it.

I hardly knew Sarah when she agreed to help me in my own desperate situation. We overcame obstacles one at a time and I felt I could help her do the same with her aversion to the chase. Besides, I was damn good at it. I decided an assortment of different hunting styles might be useful to her and phoned Alice. She and Jasper had backtracked to Cannon Beach and were staying in a lodge by the ocean suitably called, The Ocean Lodge. Neither had hunted in days and they agreed to come to our little college town of Eugene.

Now if I could just talk Sarah into going along.

I had the opposite difficulty when it came to Bella. She wanted to come along when I told her of my preparation, and I refused to permit it. "Absolutely not." I told her foolishly expecting that would put an end to the conversation. I was wrong. She bombarded me with lame reasons several more times in the next hour petitioning for her involvement. "No, no, no." What part of NO does she not understand? I decided our excursion would take place during Bella's class schedule so she wouldn't have much time on her hands in which to mope.

The arrival of Alice and Jasper improved her disposition significantly. It was wonderful seeing the girls together again. Once Alice stepped foot into the house, Bella all but dragged her out into the backyard obviously to divulge confidential information from the previous day. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but as I'd already stepped over that line myself I couldn't say a thing.

Jasper and I went next door to fetch Sarah. We were met with a high pitched "Come on in!" She was struggling with several black cords sticking out from all directions from the newly acquired entertainment system. The most prevalent thing I noticed though were the Styrofoam peanuts sticking to her hair. "It's going to take me years to figure this out." She pouted, but her eyes lit up the second she spotted Jasper.

"Can't Mike help you with that?" I asked sarcastically chiding her about the Circuit City employee.

"Oh, don't get me started Sugar; he was a bona fide dud." She turned to my brother, "How about you Honey, I'll bet you could push all the right buttons…" She fluttered her eyes. Enough of this.

Jasper, oblivious to the innuendos coming his way answered, "I could try, but Emmett always assembles everything electronic." He shrugged in apology.

An idea seemed to strike her. "And when do I get to meet Emmett?" She asked me eagerly.

"He's married." I kidded her. She was so easy to rile, a sitting target.

She squinted her eyes at me attempting to look dangerous. "I know that!!" Jasper looked at me wondering what he did wrong. Clueless.

I had to laugh. "Come on Sarah we want to take you next door to meet Alice." Her mouth dropped open. I just smiled. The three of us walked in and saw Alice and Bella now on the couch speaking in whispers. My love was grinning from ear the ear and my sister began raising her perfectly sculpted black eyebrows at me. Some things should be left in the bedroom.

Alice stood and came over to us and grasped Sarah's hand. "I'm very happy to meet you Sarah and glad you're going to be joining the family. You'll find things much easier this way, you'll see." Sarah looked like she'd just been admonished. Alice was no fool. I'd informed her of a possible rivalry and she was handling it exactly right.

"Well, thank you….Alice." Poor Sarah looked completely defeated. Any thoughts in the back of her scheming little head pertaining to Jasper were now gone. That was a relief. The niceties were wearing thin and I began to explain the reason for calling them all together, so to speak. I always did like Agatha Christie.

**Sarah's POV**

"No freaking way." I crossed my arms sternly. They all wanted to go hunting, to force me to go hunting…I hated hunting. Why are they all ganging up on me? The cute little pixie and dreamy Jasper stood near the kitchen with thoughtful looks on their faces. Why doesn't anyone understand? "Look, it's mainly the gross out factor, okay, so I don't want to break Bambi's neck." The little black haired sprite giggled. Bella just looked worried. Things really were easier when I lived alone.

Ed put his two cents in; make that two gazillion cents in. "Did you ever consider using your…power during the hunt? You may never even have to lay a hand on your prey, besides the actual drinking." Well, no, I never had and I shook my head to admit the fact.

Alice chimed out, "Edward would make an excellent teacher, and he really is most experienced." I had to snort at the mixed meaning floating around in my dirty little mind. Like the queen of England, Ed was not amused…again. He rolled his eyes. Bella turned red and meticulously inspected the couch pillow.

"I'm not exactly practiced in my…ability." Then I remembered the other night bowling with Mike. "Oh, except I did let Mike bowl a 300 believing it might make him feel all commanding…for later on." I thought back at how Mike would roll the bowling ball at the pins and every time I'd push the extra ones he'd missed over with my thoughts. "It didn't work very well though...like I said…a total washout." The room erupted in laughter at my little anecdote. I had to smile; I guess it was pretty silly. These people were my family now; I suppose I should put some trust into them. I agreed to go, but made no promises.

**Edward's POV**

**Later that evening**

I should learn to paint, I contemplated. It can't be that difficult and it would fill the twilight hours.

Bella slept deeply as I ran my cold fingers through her silky tresses, spreading them over her pillow in a decorative fashion. I knew I wouldn't wake her. Bella's new "exercise" as she covertly refers to it makes her absurdly relaxed. It's wonderful that she can fall into such a deep untroubled sleep, but…the sleep talking has stopped. Her rest is of course more important than my entertainment, but I missed it more than I liked to admit. She was out like a light and I was, if possible, more alert than ever. Our new closeness seemed to heighten my awareness, and had done the opposite for her.

To make things worse, or better, depending on how you looked at it, Bella had begun sleeping in the nude. Just this evening after we had carefully made love (well, one of us was trying to be careful), she "blissed out" and refused to put her nightclothes back on. It was too much trouble apparently and she didn't want to "ruin her buzz". She was coming up with an entire new vocabulary lately.

Because of her exposed state, I told myself it was not my fault, I was being driven to distraction and no one could possibly blame me for the outcome. After only two nights of being deprived of Bella's subconscious thoughts I started in on a little experiment for my own personal benefit.

I should be locked up.

My research involved stroking her in a way…and in a place that had already been proven very effective in pleasing her. I followed that with whispering in her ear in different languages. That's where the experimentation part comes in, it's all very scientific. I find I can say things to her this way that would never pass my lips otherwise. I suppose both because she's asleep and she wouldn't comprehend if she were awake. Ridiculous, I know. Perhaps in a few hundred years I'll overcome my introversion of speaking these things aloud to her…except then she'll know what a perverted maniac I am, but back to the experiment.

Bella likes Italian.

I caressed her naked form as I whispered, "Tu profumi di sesso, amore mio." (You smell like sex, love.)

She stretched her arms up over her head and mewled like a young feline. If I'd had a notebook handy to record my results that one would surely merit five stars. I tried again, this time making small circles and adding more pressure, my lips just brushing her earlobe. "Co'mo se siente eso, Bella?" (How does that feel, Bella?)

Spanish was raising her temperature to a dangerous level and she started to hum. I could write a medical thesis on this and enjoy every second of it.

I switched to German, "Ich muss Sie wieder schmecken." (I need to taste you again.) It seems I've given up one addiction for another. Well, the alcohol was more of a tool really, but this…definitely an obsession. In the same way Bella portrays sex as "exercise" I refer to her sweet juices as "desert". Her breath came faster and she spoke my name.

Excellent. Next, the language of love. "Venez pour moi." (Come for me.) This caused her to turn away from me and roll onto her side into a ball. Hmmm…not good, Bella doesn't like French; I don't much care for them myself. I think I was getting giddy.

I slipped my arm about her waist and pulled her across the mattress back to me. Her head lolled to one side and I cupped her bare breast in my hand. Her little pink nipples fascinated me; so soft yet firm. I spoke again, my breath against the back of her neck, "Eu quero fayer a amor a voce mue querido." (I want to make love to you my darling.)

Bella giggled and I froze. "I'm sleeping…Eduardo."

As Emmett would say…busted.

"Bella…?" Great, I'd been caught fondling her in her sleep.

"Mmmhmm?" She wiggled her rear into me and put her head back into my neck.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked timidly.

"Long enough. What was that last one?" she asked.

"Uh…portugues," I stuttered.

"Nice," she commented on my linguistic skills. I tried to remove my hand from its guilty position. "Hold me tighter." She requested. Did this girl ever turn off?

**Alice's POV**

Jaz and I stumbled into Edward and Bella's house from a night of clubbing. It was around 3 or 4 in the morning and we were all to leave for the Three Sisters Wilderness Area in an hour or so. Jaz shushed me so as not to wake Bella and then spun me around; I guess he wasn't quite through dancing. Edward came out of the bedroom buttoning up a long sleeved shirt and would you believe a damned fedora? What is this, 1940?

"Is that for kindling?" I asked the top of his head snidely.

"If you so much as touch this hat…" He started in, but then changed the subject. "Are you two ready yet? We should arrive in cover of darkness." He went to fetch his car keys.

"We're ready, let's go." Jaz said. We were both dressed in club attire. Jaz was wearing a tee shirt with tight jeans, a velvet blazer and black, expensive shoes. I had thrown on a red halter dress and heels. "Someone go get the southern belle." Jaz added.

Sarah must've heard us because she walked in the front door that had been left open. She didn't look any more like a big game hunter than the rest of us in a sundress and white keds. She smirked at Edward. "You've been pirating my stash again."

Edward put up his hands in mock surrender. "It's the last time, I swear. I no longer require training wheels."

Jaz looked from me to Sarah and back again. "What are we talking about?"

Bella chose that moment to shuffle out of the bedroom wearing Edward's shirt, an engagement ring (finally) and a silly smile. Her eyes only half open with sleep she said groggily, "Edwaaard, come back to bed." She noticed her audience and blushed. Edward flew to her, told her we were leaving and we'd see her later in the afternoon. "Ookaayy." Bella uttered mid-yawn and almost collided with the door jam. Edward steered her into the room and patted her on the ass to get her moving. Then he froze.

Edward turned around slowly to see if anyone noticed his little faux pas. He spotted Jasper with his mouth hanging open. "You and Bella…you actually DID IT? I mean, that's great, but how…?" I slapped the back of his head before he could put his foot any further in his mouth.

"Oh great!" Sarah said sarcastically. "Now I'm the only one not getting any action."

We headed out to the Volvo.

**Edward's POV**

The Three Sisters Wilderness Area is about 60 miles East of Eugene. We managed to arrive at our stopping point without any more smart remarks from Alice. She and Jasper were busy in the backseat. We really needed to have a heart to heart about confidentiality. I parked off of Highway 242 at Proxy Falls near the north sister. We'd hike the rest of the way.

Sarah's mood seemed to improve on the hike. Jasper and I led the way while she and Alice sang marching songs. We were taking a slower pace than usual as Sarah, having lived amongst humans never truly learned how to lose all inhibitions and run flat out. Alice was giving her some tips while berating me. "Edward, why didn't you learn guitar instead of the piano, or any instrument that could be taken outdoors?" I didn't dignify that with a response.

"What sort of prey are we hunting for?" Sarah asked. "What lives out here?" A reasonable question, finally.

I recalled the information from my park guide. "Many different species…elk, big horned sheep, deer, even mountain lion, my personal favorite."

"So what do you do with the bodies of the poor creatures when you're done with them?" She grimaced.

"You can leave them where they fall. The scavengers have to eat too, but sometimes it can cause unforeseen trouble." Jasper looked over at me, I read his thoughts and we both cracked up.

"What?!" Sarah said exasperated the same time as Alice squeaked, "I HATE it when you do that!"

"Sorry." I said chuckling. "Jasper was just remembering the time he was in Mexico and went on a spree of a feast. Several of the carcasses were found by the locals. He may have started the entire Chupacabra legend single handed."

We came to a stream crossing. Even though Alice was wearing high heels she still managed to clear her jump the most graceful of us all. Sarah was ecstatic at her success. "You know what I miss?" Jasper asked thoughtfully. "Pecan pie…oh, and sweet tea!"

"I had that once, it was disgusting. The tea, not the pie." I tried to clarify.

Sarah didn't stay still for that. "Nonsense, it's an acquired taste, Sugar."

"You mean like spotted skunk?" I couldn't help myself.

"Just don't try to take down a seal on the beach." Alice said on the verge of a laughing fit. "With all that greasy blubber sticking to everything, Jasper looked like a worn out piece of sand paper!"

I stopped in my tracks. "What is that scent?" I asked perplexed. The others stopped and tested the air.

Jasper was the first to respond. "It almost smells like a burro. That couldn't be..could it?"

"It's awfully strong." Alice chimed in holding her nose. We all followed the powerful scent through an outcropping of trees. "Wait." Alice started, but it was too late. We came upon a pack mule in the distance and it was wearing a load of supplies. The park ranger it belonged to was about 10 feet to the right eating peaches from a tin can. The mule's overpowering scent had masked that of the human. He'd already seen us clear the trees. Great.

**Sarah's POV**

I peered over little Alice's head and saw the most gorgeous hunk of humanity. I whispered to Ed, "Pretty. Honey, buy me THAT." I know he rolled his eyes. I didn't see him, I just know he did. My future husband paused eating his lunch, reached over and placed a Smokey Bear hat on his head. A man in uniform! He was looking at us all curious like, rose and walked over to where we were all fidgeting, not sure what to do next.

Edward shot us a worried look. Our ranger probably thought we were a bunch of overdressed tourists. He was tall and lean with black hair just falling into his eyes and what looked like a week's worth of stubble on his face. "Morning." Ranger Honey greeted us. What a sweet voice. I should've worn my new dress. "Are you folks…" He eyed Alice's footwear. "…Lost?"

"No…we were just…um…" Edward stumbled the ball and looked to the rest of us for help.

That's when Alice spouted out, "Bird watching!" The exact same time as I said, "School project!" We seemed to be in stereo today.

Jasper looked to Edward to see if Ranger Honey was going for it. Apparently not since Edward slightly shook his head. "I see. Have you checked in with the ranger station yet?" No one wanted to answer. "When you come this far out its required." I wondered what he'd look like in a suit and tie.

"No sir…" Edward tried again. "We were actually just starting back down anyway. We've finished our…bird…project." He winced.

"Glenn. Glenn Corey. Perhaps I should take down your names and I can turn them into the station myself." I took my chance and sprang forward. Ed tried to grab my arm to hold me back, but I wiggled away from him.

"I'm Sarah…Ranger Honey." Look at those bright green eyes. A girl could get lost in eyes like that. He was about 25 years old. Just right.

"It's Glenn. Good to meet you Sarah, and your friends?" He pulled out a small pad of paper and pencil touching the lead for a moment to his tongue. Hmmmmm.

"Oh them? They're not important." I casually dismissed the others.

"Brad and Janet." Alice said quickly like she had been asked a question on a game show. Edward stared stupidly at her. Obviously she didn't want to give their true names, oh, and they had gone to the Rocky Horror Picture Show the other night.

Ranger Honey looked to me. "What about your boyfriend? He seems to have lost his voice."

"You mean Ed?" Ed swore under his breath. "I'm not with him Ranger Honey."

"Glenn." Whatever.

"Like they said, they were just leaving anyway. Do you think you could help me with my little old school project?" I took him by the hand and led him away. I looked over my shoulder and called out, "See you all later then." Alice and Jasper took the hint, turned and went the way we had come. Ed stayed put.

"I don't think we've…found what we were looking for." He said.

"Oh, I have."

Ed huffed, but finally left. "Perhaps you could take me on a little nature walk. It would be so instructive and I'd be sure to get an A on my paper." I encouraged my Adonis.

My Ranger smiled. "I'd be happy to, Sarah."


	11. American Pie

**Sarah's POV**

Ranger and I sauntered along the mountainside pretending to study the local flora. "Why are you so far out here alone Honey?" I asked him in order to turn our conversation more personal.

"I'm what you call a back county ranger." He said, and smiled apologetically. I looked at him puzzled and he continued. "I load up the mule with supplies and spend several weeks out in isolation. Kind of a patrol, I keep a lookout for hikers, like you, watch for trails that need repair that sort of thing."

I circled ahead, stopping him in his path to enable to speak to him face to face. "I've spent a lot of time on my own and I understand the peace it can give, but don't you ever…get lonely?" He cleared his throat.

"I feel very lucky to have this job. All I've ever wanted to do was to help protect the natural balance of the forests." He took my hand and I could tell he was surprised to find it so cold, but he didn't let go. We continued walking. "It's true some of it is mundane like issuing permits and collecting fees, enforcing rules and regulations, but once in a while I get to take about thirty students on nature walks and teach the kids about the botany and wildlife right in their own backyard." His eyes lit up when he talked about his job.

"It's important to enjoy what you do, but that really doesn't answer my question." I smiled seductively at him. My vampire magnetism was pulling him in more every minute.

"Sarah…yes, of course it gets lonesome at times." I stole the hat from his head and tried it on. It made him laugh and his eyes sparkled like emeralds. "You are a beautiful and…unusual girl, but relationships don't really work for me." I tilted my head and waited for an explanation. "I love the job, but the job is my dating downfall. I live in a rustic cabin in the middle of nowhere. Girls want excitement not outhouses." I had to laugh then.

"So, did they ever catch that guy?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What guy?" Ranger asked falling for the bait.

"The guy who stole your razor, Honey." Okay, waaay out of date, but a classic. He did laugh and put his hand up to stroke the beginning of his beard. I can make this work, I know I can.

**2 Days Later**

**Bella's POV**

I was getting ready for school when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey baby sister. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"No." I answered; wary of his tone…what is he up to now?

"Cause if you and my alcoholic of a brother are busy…" He snickered.

"Gees, don't you have anything better to do than worry about our sex life?" Honestly.

"Oh man! It's really true. I thought Jaz was pulling my chain…OW! Stop it Rose, I mean it!" He was obviously under attack.

"Are you finished, because I have to get ready for class?" I said, losing my patience.

"Yeah, right…sure you're not busy hiding the sausage…spearing the bearded clam…invading the…"

"I'm hanging up now." Click

I went to the kitchen for some cheerios before I had to leave. Jasper and Alice were at the table discussing something in vampire-ese. I knew they were going to leave today and continue their scenic route south so I had to get that blonde tattle tale back before he could disappear on me.

I opened the fridge and took out the pie I'd bought at Freddy's last night. Edward had mentioned the conversation about food that had taken place on the foiled hunting trip. I cut a slice of pie and set it out on a plate. Jasper's head twisted in my direction. Good. I got a fork from the silverware drawer and sat down at the table directly across from him.

"What's that?" Jasper sighed. He knew what it was.

I put a bite of the pie on my fork and held it out to him. "Just some pie…pecan I think."

"Oh." He looked longingly at it. Alice rolled her eyes.

I put the bite of pie in my mouth and closed my eyes. "Mmmmmmm." Jasper was starting to salivate.

Edward joined us then, dropping his books loudly in the center of the table. "Quit it." He said sharply to Jasper who I have to assume was philosophizing of ways to get even with me for teasing him. Edward stared intently at me and watched me eat the pie. He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "You're having _dessert_ for breakfast?" he asked quietly. I blushed crimson at his cryptogram. "Not a bad idea…" he added huskily, and my thighs rubbed together involuntarily.

Luckily Sarah chose that moment to flutter into the kitchen and we were all present. "I quit my job." She announced to the room in general and took a seat at the table.

"Where have you been?" Edward demanded of Sarah snappishly. We girls all got communally peeved at his tone.

"OUT…dad." She scoffed at him and turned towards Alice. "Now that I have this nifty bottomless credit card I'm going to become a full time student!" She was excited.

"Oh yeah, what's you major?" Joked Jasper.

She didn't recognize the standard pick up line for what it was but simply answered his query. "Zoology, just like Ranger. It'll give us oodles of things to talk about."

"Is that where you've been all this time?" Edward was stuffing his books into a satchel. Why was he so annoyed?

"Are you going to change him?" Asked Jasper.

Sarah and Edward both yelled, "No!" At the same time, and then looked at each other awkwardly. After a pause Sarah added quietly, "I like him just as he is." Edward nodded silently to her. So that's what it was, he was worried for her. At least they could finally agree on something.

"These inter…racial affiliations can be complicated." Edward stumbled over his words. I figured I'd better get us out of here before this came to blows. I grabbed his arm and told him we'd be late if we didn't go right now. He continued anyway while walking backwards toward the door. "You can't tell him what you are, and you can't have a genuine bond unless he knows." He pointed at her. "It's close to impossible." He dug himself further into a hole.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do Sugar! If I want to tell him about me, then I will!" Sarah shouted at Edward. Jasper and Alice kept looking from each of them like they were following a tennis match.

Edward stopped in his tracks and I all but fell over from the abruptness. "It's like you're a vampire, but you don't know ANY of the rules. The Volturi will not allow that kind of behavior." He spouted now exasperated. I pulled him towards the door again. It was past time to end this.

Sarah looked at us each in turn and inquired, "The…who?" Jasper's head hit the table with a clunk. Edward ran his hand through his hair and the room sans Sarah collectively groaned.

**Bella's POV**

Edward helped me make the bed. The bed, I can blissfully say has actually been getting used, and the way he was looking at me made me wonder if it might be time for desert again. Let's just say it was difficult to pacify Edward's new craving for dessert. "It's been like grand central station through here lately. What do you say we get away for the weekend love?" He asked me.

"Okay." Traveling with Edward was always a treat. "Where are we going?"

"Louisiana." That was unexpected.

"What's in Louisiana?"

"New Orleans, The French Quarter, wrought iron fences…mint juleps." He smiled at me.

People don't usually just walk up to the airport ticket counter the same day as their trip and buy two first class tickets. I thought the agent's eyes were going to bug out of his head. We showed our forged passports as identification and headed to our departure gate.

**Edward's POV**

The limo driver dropped us in front of The Peabody Hotel. The doorman signaled for a bellboy to collect our luggage. I walked Bella into the hotel and by the famous travertine marble fountain in the lobby. Good…the ducks were present.

In the 1930's the current general manager and his friend, Chip, having returned from a hunting trip and having had a little too much Tennessee sipping whiskey decided it would be fun to place their live decoy ducks into the fountain. It has been a tradition for the ducks to march down a red carpet and into the fountain at 11:00am and then back to their pens at 5:00pm ever since.

Bella was elated. I loved taking her to new places. It warmed me inside to watch her experience things for the first time. The Peabody is a very small chain of luxury hotels, but every time I visit a city with one I stay there. Besides the excellent service, the ducks make for a convenient midnight snack. Just kidding.

**Bella's POV**

After checking into the hotel Edward and I walked down Canal Street hand in hand. We paused from time to time to sightsee, window shop and smooch. We stopped in at a confectioner shop for chocolates for me, a trendy boutique for a souvenir for Sarah and a bookstore to search for a rare first edition for Edward. We almost walked past a tee shirt store, but I took Edward's hand and dragged him inside.

There were shirts hanging from every space possible, even from the ceiling. I noticed a printing machine at the end of the counter and decided to make my own. I selected a navy V neck and the clerk added the caption I asked for. I emerged from the little make shift dressing room in the back of the store and I got the reaction I was looking for.

Edward face broke into a full grin and out came the most carefree laugh when he read the message printed across my chest, "You Break It, You Bite It."

He noticed I was beginning to slow down and we started back to our hotel.

I enjoyed a small supper while Edward related a funny story to me involving Emmett, himself and an irate crocodile in Africa. Each was depicted with a salt shaker, a pepper shaker and a sugar dispenser in turn. He can be very witty when he wants to be. I finished and we went upstairs to our room.

Once we were inside our room and the door securely closed I found myself in a breathtaking embrace. Breathtaking as it seemed I'd never be let up for air, but then he released me and took several slow backwards steps. What's this?

Edward dug into his pocket pulled out something shiny that cascaded through his fingers, and tossed the mass right at me. I instinctively put up my hands and caught several metallic strings of beads in different colors. Okay, I'd never been to New Orleans, but everyone has heard of Mardi gras. Does this mean what I think it means? Judging by the evil grin I was getting, it did.

**Edward's POV**

I stepped back to allow enough room and then tossed the beads I'd picked up today while Bella was preoccupied choosing chocolates to fill a little square box. Four long strings of Mardis gras beads. She caught them, gazed curiously at them (any minute now) and then up at me in astonishment. There it was, that lovely blush I'd been thinking about all day. "Well? I'm waiting love." Toying with Bella is more fun than the autobahn at night.

Just look at her. Would it ever stop…the powerful wanting? Even after I've just left her my chest feels tight and my fingers ache to touch her again. When I hold her between my cold hands and feel her quiver waiting for me to take her…I want to please her till she cries out and opens herself to me.

While Bella was struggling against a decent upbringing I allowed my mind to wander again. Had it only been just over one week since I'd first met our meddling neighbor? So much had changed for the better. I had a great deal to thank her for.

I was immensely gratified to have been able to locate and purchase a delicate lavender parasol today. I had spotted the ridiculous thing in a window display of a small boutique and, I believe, probably shocked the sales lady by actually paying money for it. But…back to the present.

Bella's conflict was abruptly decided to my benefit as she slowly pulled her shirt off over her head and began a sort of strip tease involving the liberation of her bra, an indiscernible tune she was humming while wiggling her hips and the beads I'd pitched. Oh, so much to be thankful for. I tried to keep from tackling her as she completed her improved routine.

When she was down to her socks I went in for the kill, so to speak.

**The End**

**Author's note; The Peabody Hotel is real as are the ducks. The original stands in Memphis and the others are in Orlando and in Little Rock. I invented the one in New Orleans for my own use. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	12. Fight Club

**This is a sequel to "Beautiful Stranger", so please read it FIRST for better enjoyment. **

**Emmett's POV**

"Rose, baby, come on…I didn't do anything." I wasn't whining, I said it quite suavely, but she continued to pack her suitcase anyway. "So I look, hell, everybody_ looks_, it doesn't mean anything." What am I…blind? Am I supposed to pretend I can't see the luscious ladies that seem to be around every corner? Rose roughly shoved a pair of jeans into her bag, her favorite pair, this isn't good. It was time to plead.

I was considering if getting down on my knees and batting my eyes would be too much when she closed the case with a loud_ snap_ and shoved her passport in my face. "I'm going OUT!" She spat at me. What does that mean? Out, as in out of the country?

"Rose, you're upset…" I started. All it got me was an eye roll from my blonde bombshell. "Let me come with you…" I was interrupted with a deadly look. "At least tell me where you're going!" I finished exasperated.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, they were still smoldering. "Just think of me as Audrey Hepburn taking a Roman holiday." She yanked the case from the bed. I got hip checked as she swerved around me with lightening speed and headed for the exit. The bump she gave me set me off balance and I heard the slam before I could follow her.

Well, shut the front door! I didn't even have time to pull the ace I had in the wings. That would be the part where I ask her not to go.

**Carlisle's POV**

The boy was pitiful. I didn't think I could stand watching him sulk for one more day. A term came to my mind that described him in total, whipped. I had to confront him; there was nothing else for it. "Son, why don't you get out of town?" And out of my sight. "Take a little trip to get your mind off of Ro…her." I almost flubbed it, Emmett didn't want us to mention Rosalie's name. A huge exaggerated sigh came from the couch which had been Emmett's solace for the last several days. He flopped over to look at me with his sickeningly sad puppy eyes, his arm flailed over his body and hung lifeless over the edge of the sofa.

"I don't know. I don't_ feel_ like doing anything." He moaned, this was followed by another quite audible breath. His other hand went over his eyes in a very Marlene Dietrich way. I cringed. He should have just yelled out_ woe is me_ and gotten it over with.

I tried again, "Take the Jeep and drive out to Eugene. You haven't seen Edward or Bella for some time." If anyone could kick the doldrums out of the boy it would be Bella, she always amused him immensely. He wasn't taking the bait so I upped the ante, "I'd also like your opinion on our new cohort, Sarah Davenport."

The hand covering his eyes lifted. I definitely had a nibble there. I went for the hook, "I understand Edward's attempt at teaching her how to hunt was interrupted. You'd be doing me a great favor if you could take over where he left off." What sibling could resist one upping his brother?

Emmett sat up. I hadn't seen him vertical for awhile. He was a crumpled mess, but there was a hint of a spark back in his eyes. "Well, when you put it like that…" he cracked his knuckles and I flinched. "I mean…just to help you out of course. Between you and me, Edward's not much of a teacher." He gave me a knowing look and pulled a phone from his pocket. He hit speed dial and continued explaining how he was only doing this for my sake. "After all, we can't have a part of our clan living on squirrels…or whatever. You have to know how to finesse a woman, how to enlighten her without…hello? Hey bro, what's up?"

I used the diversion as my chance to escape.

**Edward's POV**

I walked by the store for the third time, trying to work up enough courage to go inside when my phone rang. Emmett, well, that would be good for a distraction. I answered, "Hey Emmett…oh, nothing really. At the mall, yeah, I know. Okay, look I'm standing outside Victoria Secret…stop laughing…seriously stop." An older woman walked by me with her shopping bags and winked. Yeesh!

I spoke softer into the phone feeling like a degenerate. "Emmett, would you have any idea…that is…back in the day women used to wear these…I mean…."_ Just spit it out you coward_. "Do they still make garters?" I steeled myself for his booming laughter, but all I got was, "_well duh_!" from the other end of the phone. I don't think that's even a word. According to Emmett they never stopped making them, thank god, and they weren't garters but garter belts and that I should get silk hosiery as well. He then suggested I get my butt into the store and ask. I tried to explain that the salesgirls would surely be uncomfortable helping a man, and that's when the laughing started up again.

"There will probably be a cat fight to see who_ gets_ to help you. If one or more of those poor little demure salesgirls don't offer to model your purchase for you I'll eat my hat." This was after all Emmett's window of expertise. I decided to trust his judgment. I braced myself and entered the pink establishment.


	13. Shopgirl

**Edward's POV**

I stepped across the threshold of Victoria Secret clutching my phone with Emmett on the other end for back-up and immoral support. It felt like I'd passed the point of no return when I was spotted by two very female shop assistants. They came from separate parts of the store simultaneously and I got the impression of being herded. The shorter black haired one spotted the red haired one on her way to me and picked up the pace to reach me first. I back stepped to keep from coming in contact with either of them.

The shorter girl with black hair cropped close to her head smiled in greeting and while she gave me the ever popular, "Hello, how can I help you?" She brazenly took stock of me, gazing up and down my form while sucking on a fountain pen in her mouth. She tried to wave off the taller girl, but red hair came over as if oblivious to the situation. Red hair seemed to be wearing a store sample in the form of a satin kimono. I wondered if this was an everyday employee practice. She moved very close to me as she asked, "Afternoon sir, do you see anything you like?" It was at this point that Emmett guffawed so loudly he could be heard five feet from the phone. I had continued my backing up strategy and collided with a rack of very small pieces of clothing. I assumed they were clothing; they were about the size of an eye patch. How they got them on hangers I'll never know.

I steadied the rack of unmentionables before it toppled to the floor. I felt a wave of relief in doing so until I turned back around to face the shop girls and panic set in again.

"Good…" I croaked, and then cleared my throat. "Good afternoon." I addressed the girl closest to me.

"Can I help you find something?" She asked, the smirk fading; time for business. Her name was Jessica as it was prominently displayed on a name tag above her right breast. She was truly in earnest; her mind flipping through the different articles for sale. I wished I could just stop her when she came to the right one, but that was out of the question.

"Um, yes…" I started but then froze having no idea how to phrase my inquiry. The racks of clothing were so numerous and close together that I put my hands into my jacket pockets afraid I might touch something.

The taller redhead joined in. "Would you like something for your girlfriend?" I turned to her, but was still speechless. She tried again, "For your wife, maybe?"

"Yes!" I said a bit too loudly. I jumped on the notion because it seemed more acceptable making a purchase of this kind for a spouse. "I would like…that is, _she _would like…um…" and we were interrupted by Emmett's audible cackle coming from my pocket. I put the phone to my ear. He insisted on talking to the shop girl himself. I was hesitant, but he had not yet led me astray on this venture. I handed the phone to Jessica like an offering. She sighed, but accepted it.

"Hello?" She said with an eye roll and listened. "Okay…yes I can see that." The kimono girl lost interest and walked off to help another customer. My attention was drawn back to Jessica as she giggled into the phone. "Don't they all? Sure, we have an assortment. What size? Is there any certain price range…excellent, no problem, just leave it all to me." She closed the phone and handed it back to me. I was a bit stunned as my lifeline from Emmett had just been cut short.

Jessica grinned at me, understanding in her eyes. "Come this way…_Edward_." So introductions had been made over the phone. "I'll bring you a few things for your approval and you can choose which you prefer, and color." Bless you; was all I could think of. I tried to say it with my eyes. She had me stand at the end of the checkout counter and as promised brought me items to accept or decline. I tried not to look too long at each piece. When she decided we were finished she started ringing it up. I handed her my credit card and a healthy tip.

Tipping has always confused me, not the amount of the tip but who to tip and when. Some vendors expect a tip and others aren't allowed to accept them. Jessica had no qualms about it. I signed the paper slip she handed me and made a hasty retreat. "Come back anytime, Mr. Cullen." She said to my back, and she meant it.

I was walking in the door to our bungalow when Emmett phoned back. I told him it was a great success and thanked him for his assistance. He waited until I threw out the expected, anytime-I-can-do-anything-for-you spiel before he let the hammer drop.

"Glad to hear you say that bro, because I'm coming for a little visit."

"Oh?" I looked longingly at the pink bag in my hand. "Uh, that's great…when?" I asked although I knew the answer as well as if I'd been Alice. I could hear the road noise in the background.

"Soon."

"I see." I may as well accept my fate. "Will Rosalie be with you as well?"

Silence.

"Emmett, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. No, Rose won't be coming on this trip. See, the old man…" He paused to laugh at his own joke. "Asked me to help out with your apprentice."

"Sarah?" What the hell? "What do you mean help out?" I was beginning to get annoyed.

"You'll see, my ETA is in two hours, so make up the guest room." And he hung up.

I closed my phone. Maybe it would be alright. Maybe he wouldn't do anything stupid.

_Right._

The shiny bag crinkled in my other hand. It was time for more current matters. I went into the bedroom Bella and I shared. There was a small chest of drawers near the door and I opened the top one. Bella kept her undergarments here; mostly white cotton, simple items. I pulled the delicate items from the bag and did inventory. A skirted lace garter belt in ivory, a matching demi bra with a satin bow and a little strip of material Jessica said went with the ensemble; a thong? I even had silk hose with seams down the back. I swallowed hard and placed them in her drawer. Just in time too, since I heard Bella's step on the front porch and then the knob turning on the front door.

Bella was taking a full load of classes. I decided to skip the entire semester. I can't begin to tell you how many classrooms in how many universities and how many schools I've sat in over the years. I would've attended her classes with her, but she wanted to do the work herself and knew if I were there I wouldn't be able to help myself.

I met her at the door, took her school messenger bag from her and set it on the floor. She hugged me in response and mumbled into my chest, "I'm starving."

I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her jasmine scented shampoo. "I'll make you something. What would you like?" She shrugged.

"We have the Tillamook cheese you like. I'll make you a sandwich, and we have some cookies that Sarah brought over." I suggested.

"Sarah cooks now?"

"Sort of." She liked to cook for her human boyfriend. I held up a very flat cookie for her inspection. "It was her first attempt in many, many….._many_ years."


	14. Conversation

**Emmett's POV**

Just as I turned down the tree lined street to Edward's house my phone chimed. I had a text. It was from Rose. Finally, it's about time she came around and got her exquisite rear end back home. I opened the email, but it wasn't a text it was a photograph, two to be exact.

The first showed my wife on the back of a white Vespa. She was holding on so tightly to the chiseled man in front of her you'd think her life depended on it. I had to do a double take as her shorts were so short I wasn't sure at first if she was wearing anything at all. In the next she was dancing at a disco in between two guys with their tongues hanging out. She was wearing a gold dress with a neckline that went almost down to her navel.

The caption read, "Ciao! Am having a wonderful time!" Signed "Adano, Bernardo, Flavio and Rose."

I pulled over in front of Edward's address and got out of the Jeep slamming the door shut. These weren't just guys, these were vampires. _ Why Rose_? I thought as I deleted the photos with a shaking hand. I had planned on going to Edward's first, but I didn't want him reading me right now. Instead I walked a diagonal path to Sarah Davenport's door.

I knocked on the door harder than I meant to and stood back onto the porch. I didn't understand Rose. What the hell was she thinking? If she thinks I'm going to put up with her skanking her way all over Rome she's got another think coming.

"Who's out there!?" A cautious voice came from inside. She knew I was a vamp, but didn't recognize the scent.

I placed myself in front of the peep hole and tried to look friendly by smiling and waving. It didn't work.

"Whatever you're selling, Sugar, I don't want any!"

Oh, come on, like a vampire would go door to door selling shit. "It's me, Emmett."

The front door creaked open about 3 inches and golden eyes and the longest black lashes I've ever seen looked out and up at me inquisitively. "How do I know you're Emmett, sir?" She asked with southern accent. "We've never been introduced."

I held up my arm to show her the bracelet I always wore depicting the Cullen crest. She recognized it, stepped back and opened the door wide to admit me. "I'm so sorry, but a girl living alone must be careful, " she batted her eyes. Gees.

"If you expect me to curtsy, you're going to be sorely disappointed, " I scoffed at her, walked into the living room and made myself at home.

She sauntered over to me, hands clasped behind her back, her little chin in the air. "You're nothing like your brothers you know, they're polite." Her remark hit home. I felt like a jerk.

"Um, sorry, I guess I'm having a bad day." That was an understatement. Her posture loosened up a little. She had long, glossy brown hair with a slight wave to it and full, pink lips. I stared at them as I said, "I'll try not to take it out on you." They smiled as I watched…delicious. I shook my head to clear it.

"That's all right, Sugar. We've all been there; we'll just begin again, " she took three quick steps, grasped my hand in hers and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's good to finally meet you, and I'm grateful for everything you and your family have done for me."

Gees, this woman makes me feel like a complete heel. "Uh, no biggie…and yeah it's nice to meet you too." She sat down on the couch next to me probably wondering if I knew how to speak in complete sentences. I sighed. I felt tired. All this crap with Rose was exhausting me. There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence, she looked about the room for a moment, smiled and then asked, "Would you like a drink?"

It's not often I get offered a drink, and I'd heard about the whole juice box fiasco that Edward had fallen into. What a lame brain. "What have you got?" I asked her really interested.

She jumped off of the couch, went to the fridge and opened the door. "Well, we have raccoon and deer this week, but in your frame of mind I'd go for the deer. I can warm it up if you like, " she took a container out, poured the contents into two clear glasses and stuck them into the microwave. In a few seconds she was two feet away handing me a glass. I was about to take a sip when she said, "It's just a little spiked." I stopped and looked at her accusingly. "No, really, it's a very low alcohol content." When I still hesitated, she followed up with, "Of course, if you'd rather not…" Well, what could I do at that point, it was practically a dare. I downed the liquid.

Only a few minutes later and I was looking at my 3rd glass. "I haven't a drink like this since that six pack behind my dad's garage."

Sarah spoke a little softer. "It always relaxes me, almost to the point of where I might almost fall asleep, you know, that floaty feeling you used to get before you nodded off?"

Yeah, I knew it.

A few more drinks and I was feeling better. A lot better. I felt like getting a few things off my chest, and Sarah seemed the perfect sounding board. "I've got woman problems." I waited to see what she'd make of that. No need to spill it all at once.

Her brows rose along with her 4th glass of spirits. "Oh yeah, Ed said all you boys were married." She sighed herself. "What a shame."

The little compliment cheered me to no end. I wasn't used to compliments, from Rose it's usually the opposite. "Let's take this party outside," I suggested. We had moved from individual drinks to a large jug. I took it by the handle and slung it over my shoulder. "Allow me ma'am, "I said attempting a Jasper-ish accent. She rose from her seat on the couch, smiled coyly, picked up our two glasses and moved to the French doors leading outside.

I followed her with the jug and experienced a sort of tunnel vision focused on her cute little ass. Her hips were swaying in her short little sundress all the way to the patio. She was barefoot. I thought about what a wolf I was being and then laughed at my own joke. "Do you have a license for that?" I slurred. "Because that move just might be ill…ill…against the law."

She turned and set the glasses down on a table next to four padded chairs. "Excuse me?"

"It's just you have a real cute little shape to you, babe." I set the jug down next to the glasses.

She put her hands on her shapely hips. "I have never, never met a man who simply spoke his mind without thinking of the consequences."

I did feel very liberated. "Maybe it's the booze…" I offered.

"Maybe it's the upbringing, " she suggested.

"Maybe it's that tantalizing little wiggle of yours." I leered.

Silence. We stared at each other. I won because she broke eye contact first.

"Maybe we've had enough stimulants for now, " she put the cork back into the jug and sat down sinking into her chair. "You were saying…about your problem?" We were interrupted by the side gate opening and a Canadian mounty waltzing in. This was just weird.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of us. His eyes stayed on me while he asked Sarah, "Is everything alright here?"

She sat up from her lounging position. "Just peachy, Ranger Honey. Nothing to worry about…but this isn't the best time. I'll call you." He was being dismissed. He didn't care for it, but didn't know what he could do about it.

"We haven't been introduced." He was still staring holes in me and I laughed, everything seemed so damn funny to me.

Sarah shook her head, "he's one of my kind." She let that sink in. "I'll call you."

The county mounty tried not to look pissed off and failed. "Good, we definitely need to talk." He turned and left the way he had come.

Sarah decided prohibition was over and reopened the bar. She took a swig and I poured myself another. "Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Sort of." She was trying to decide what to tell me. "He doesn't know about me, I mean, he knows I'm_ different_, but doesn't know what I am. I've been told I'm not supposed to say," she signaled to next door. Edward.

"So you like cops?"

"He's not a cop!"

"Looks like a cop."

"He's a park ranger. You know, like Smokey the bear."

"Oohhh." I laughed again. "Nice hat."

She laughed with me this time. "I really do feel bad not telling him. I guess our run is about up. It never lasts very long."

I put my drink down. How many were we up to? Who cares? Boy, did I feel relaxed. "How can you even stand being with a human, anyway?" She looked perplexed. I tried to enlighten. "It must be like trying to make out with a house of cards…if he's walking away from the experience in one_ undamaged_ piece." She leaned in closer. So did I. "You must have to handle him with kid gloves."

"What_ do_ you mean?"she asked breathily.

"I'm talking about the sex, babe," I whispered conspiringly. "There is no holding back with another vampire." I gave her a toothy grin. "It's explosive, it's rough, and it can go on for days."

She swallowed audibly and fanned herself like only a southern belle can. "Oh My," was all she could manage.


	15. A New Chapter

**Bella's POV**

I held Edward's cool hand in my left and pushed open Sarah's back gate with my right. I was surprised to see Emmett sitting at the patio set with her, but not shocked as Edward had told me he was on his way. We'd spotted his Jeep out front and had gone in search of him.

Sarah and Emmett looked very comfortable, heads together like they were sharing a dirty secret. I broke my grasp of Edward's hand and ran to Emmett my arms wide. It had been too long since we'd seen him. "Emmett!" I called out to him, and he stood to receive me. I pretty much threw myself at him and he caught me in a big bear hug.

We exchanged "I missed yous" and "how are yous" and we all sat down around the little bistro table that held 2 glasses and a huge jug of red liquid. Edward had been looking at Emmett in a concerned way when he noticed the drink. He sighed and asked Sarah, "is that what I think it is?"

She set her chin atop her folded hands and looked innocently over at him, "I don't know Sugar, what do you think it is? We can't all read minds you know."

Emmett interrupted their conversation blurting out, "Hey, you're supposed to have a talent, right?" He asked Sarah. He seemed overly happy.

She rolled her eyes, "If you call making things fall over a talent." She playfully hit him in the upper arm and his chair teetered.

The two cracked up and Emmett barely made out, "What?!"

Edward looked put out. Not just because of being talked over, but these two were obviously drunk. I didn't see what the problem was since they were both safe and out of view in the backyard.

Sarah was trying to explaining her power to Emmett. "I'm not very good at it, but when I'm upset or concentrate hard enough I can make objects move. It's not exactly useful, "she held up her hands and shrugged.

Emmett reached into his pocket for his phone, and setting it on the table dared her, "Go ahead, make it move. Fly it around our heads or something!"

"Emmett." Edward said, trying to get his attention. Emmett waved him off. I was getting interested. I'd never seen this before. Sarah scrunched up her eyes looking at the phone and then shut them. About a second and a half later the motorola flew straight off the table and into a nearby shrub.

"No freaking way! How did you…so cool!" Emmett exploded out of his chair. He went in search for his phone, picking through the bushes. Once he'd retrieved it he returned to the table.

"Are you quite finished?" Edward was testy. "Do you two think you could pay attention for just a moment?"

Sarah sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, gave a 'huff", and stared straight at Edward. Emmett looked at him as well, but acted as if he'd just noticed his brother was there.

"Hey Edward, did you see that?!"

Edward closed both his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about your visit. Since you're here to assist Sarah, why don't you just stay with her here, she has an extra room, don't you Sarah?" He looked to her.

Sarah's expression went from pissed to confused.

Edward continued his spiel, but directed it back at Emmett, "Not that you need a room, but it will allow for_ privacy_ if needed." He kicked Emmett's leg under the table. I would've missed it except Emmett commented on it immediately.

"What'd you kick me for man, what did I do?" He looked at me to see if I could tell him. I just shrugged and looked at Edward whatever this was I didn't want to get into the middle of it.

"Remember Em.." Edward said under his breath, "I told you over the phone…earlier today…that Bella and I had_ plans_?"

"Huh?" Was all he got from Emmett.

Edward tried again, but in a calmer tone. "Just say that you can stay here, okay? That's all." He put his head in his hands.

Sarah poured another drink. "Of course he can stay here." She pushed the drink over to Edward and to my surprise he reached for the glass, drank it down, grabbed for my hand and rose to leave.

"Um, bye." I said stupidly feeling as confused as Emmett looked while allowing myself to be dragged away. Just as we went through the connecting gate to our yard I saw a light bulb come on over Emmett's head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Emmett's POV**

"I know something you don't know." I teased Sarah as we watched Bella and Edward leaving.

She raised one cute eyebrow, "Spill, Sugar."

"Naw, family stuff, you know." I cleared the table and started carrying the stuff into her kitchen, trying to be a good houseguest. She followed close behind me, begging for information. It's fun when they beg, but I had to give in. "See, Edward has a kind of…lingerie fetish…" Her mouth dropped open. "Not for himself, for Bella, anyway, he picked up a new little number today with my help and he's dying to see it on her, that's all."

"Hmmm, it's always the quiet ones. Do you have any luggage? How long are you staying?" She inquired.

"I have one bag," I replied. "…and I'll be here as long as it takes to turn you into a good hunter. You need to have the skills to provide for your…needs." We headed out the front door and to my Jeep. I removed one medium sized black bag from the back. We both looked towards the house next door and then back to each other and started giggling. She had a cute laugh. Is it possible to laugh in a southern accent?

Back inside Sarah showed me where to stow my stuff. "What would you like to do now?" She asked.

"I thought our first lesson would be at night, so how about tonight?"

"That's fine by me. Maybe we should get some rest then." She suggested. I didn't get it, rest? My confused look must've shown because she added, "Don't you ever go into a peaceful rest state? It's very refreshing, the closest thing to sleeping we can get."

I shook my head. "I've never heard of such a thing. Well, I've known of vampires who stand perfectly still for hours when there's nothing else to occupy them, but this sounds different."

"Oh, it is. I can show you, teach you. Would you like to come to bed with me?" She smiled, her hands on her perfect little hips.

The first thing I thought was 'you have a bed?' and the next thing I thought went past my brain and out of my mouth, "This is so sudden." She seemed to like that, the way she grinned. Then my phone rang, and I about jumped out of my skin.

**Sarah's POV**

Emmett's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and it rang again. He let out a huge sign and finally answered, "What?" He said irritably and listened, then added, "Because I didn't want to interrupt your threesome." This was some conversation. "This is useless, Rose, just come home and behave…" I could hear loud screaming on the other end and Emmett clicked off." He looked at me and smiled in embarrassment, "the wife." I stared at him intently not wanting to ask, but dying to know what was going on. "She's….finding herself."

"Okay." I said helpfully.

"Apparently she thought she might be in Italy…in a club." He started to pace. "Of course she had to check every club just to make sure."

"Uh huh." He was clutching the phone so hard I feared for its cellular life.

"…And she's asking just about every Romeo she runs across if he's seen her, or wants to. Oh fuck it!" And he threw the phone across the room and into the wall.

"You don't need to tell me this." He stood still like a statue, not knowing what to do next. I didn't know myself, but seeing him frozen like that reminded our train of thought before the phone had rung. "You should relax. Really, it'll help." I took both his big hands in mine. "Let me show you, come on." I had to pull him a bit to get him going, and then I led him to my bedroom.

My room was simple, just a double sized bed, a nightstand and a rocker, but the bedding was fabulous. Double sheeted, down blanket and comforter and lots and lots of down pillows, like lying on a cloud. Emmett was hesitant as I took off my shoes. He didn't say a word when I had him sit on the bed. I reached for one of his boots.

"Oh, no, um…"

"It's alright Sugar, I know how to do this." I held his boot out and swung my leg over his and grabbed the boot with both hands and pushed. I took a look at him behind me still trying to make up his mind. "You could help, Honey." He blew out a long breath but put his other boot onto my rump and pushed. We followed the procedure with the second boot.

"Sarah, we are just "resting"… right?"

"Of course. Now you must get very comfortable. I pulled back the comforter and fluffed some pillows. "Now, lay your head down, Honey." He pulled his feet up onto the bed and lay down in slow motion. "That's right." I climbed up next to him. I stroked his forehead. He was very tense. I ran two fingers over his eyelids. "Close your eyes…good." I started to leave the bed, but he grabbed my arm.

"Aren't you staying?" He asked huskily.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to put on some music." He released me and I slid off the bed and went to the stereo in the living room.

**Emmett's POV**

What the hell was I doing?!? Nothing, nothing at all. We're just going to…rest…until nightfall. But I didn't feel very restful when she touched me and led me into her bedroom. We were on the bed together, really close. This is a very small bed. Sorry, but where I come from beds are used for one thing. That petite gingham sundress sure does hug her cute little shape, and her legs are bare. Stop thinking about her legs you pervert! God, but when she removed my boots for me. No woman has ever done that for me, too servant-like a gesture I guess. I can't believe I put my foot on her ass! Some soothing music switched on in the other room and I could hear her bare feet shuffling across the hardwood floor, coming back to me.


End file.
